As You Hold Me
by TDI-lover89
Summary: A collection of one-shots from TDI, TDA, and TDWT. Some characters will be OOC. Some are happy, sad and down right random!
1. BethxJustin Help me through this?

AN: Here's my new story. Well, it's a collection of one-shots. Anyway, hope you like it.

--

It was breakfast time at the film lot for the TDA campers. Duncan and Courtney were fighting as usual over the most stupidest of things.

Harold was trying to beat box to LeShawna who giggled at his attempt to swoon her off her feet as he put it.

Trent was singing a song that he wrote about Gwen while she admired him and asked for an encore.

Heather was off in the corner where everyone ignored her while she scowled at the so called losers.

Lindsay and Beth were chatting about going to Paris over summer next year and all of the great things they were going to do. They were so excited.

Justin and Geoff were chatting quietly. It was actually about some women troubles Justin was facing.

"Well, just tell her dude, she totally digs you!" Geoff whispered as he looked at the model.

"Yeah, but, what if I screw up?" He asked giving Geoff a worried look.

"Just say what your heart says man that worked for Bridgette and me." He said as he started to think about his girlfriend.

"I've never really talked to her before, she's so pretty and her cute smile just distracts me and I get my words all jumbled up and it ends up a disaster." Justin said as he hit his head on the table.

"Dude, you're totally falling for her." The party animal said poking his friend.

"I'm a love struck fool." The model mumbled as he rested his chin on the table.

Geoff patted his friends shoulder. "Dude, just do what your heart says." He said as he gave one final pat on the models back.

Justin sighed as he straightened himself up and looked over at the other table and sighed.

"Then they were like; would you like to try the Red one on and, I was like uh no! It doesn't go with my Red rose nail polish." Lindsay said finishing up one of her shopping tales.

Beth giggled at her friend. She loved Lindsay it was just that she was so naïve and kind of not all there. Beth gave Lindsay a hug as the host walked in.

"Good morning campers!" Chris said as he carried a bag of mail.

There was a chorus of moans and grumbles through out the crowd.

"Did you guys have a good sleep?" Chris asked as he smirked.

"We would've if you would be quiet!" LeShawna yelled as she stood up and glared daggers at Chris.

"Was I a bit to loud?" The host asked calmly.

"A bit? I bet people in the next town could hear you!" Gwen yelled glaring at the host too.

"Whatever, anyway, mails here!" He said as he started to pull out letters and boxes.

"Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, and Beth, mail for you brats." The host said tossing them each their item.

"Thanks Chris!" Beth said as she looked at the letter addressed to her.

It was from her aunt Mary, she hadn't heard from her all year; she was excited to hear from her and couldn't wait to write back.

As she got back to the table, she excitingly started to open the letter with Lindsay by her side.

As she finally got the actual letter out, she unfolded it as she started to read with a giant smile on her face but as she read more, her smile got less and less until she was frowning.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Lindsay asked getting worried about her friend as she noticed tears in her eyes. Beth started to whimper as she dropped the letter and started to shake.

Justin was the first one to hear the soft whimper as he looked over at Beth's table and noticed soft tears dropping on the table and Beth's face covered by her hands.

He started to get up but, Geoff stopped him. "Wait dude, give it time, we don't know what happened yet." He said softly as the model sat back down with a grunt.

Soon, LeShawna heard Beth's cries too as she got up quickly and hurried over to the two girls to see what was wrong.

"Girl, you okay? Lindsay what happened?" LeShawna asked as she put a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"I don't know, she started reading a letter and started to cry." Lindsay said with panic in her voice, she never seen her friend like this before.

Beth started to shake more and her cries started to get louder as she bolted up from her seat and ran out of the tent towards the movie sets.

Everyone looked at the opening in the tent where she sped off.

Everyone had worried looks on their faces, even Duncan. They all were good friends with Beth and never saw her like this before.

That did it for Justin; he got up and walked over to Beth and Lindsay's table and looked for the letter that made Beth cry.

"Where'd that letter go?" LeShawna asked the blonde as they started to look for it.

Justin saw something stick out from under the table. He bent down and noticed it was the letter. He grabbed it and went over to the two girls.

"Right here." He said as Lindsay and LeShawna along with the other TDA contestants ran over to the model to read it.

"What's it say?" Duncan asked as he tried to get a better look from the back.

"I'm almost done." Justin said as he quickly read the letter. His face went pale and everyone noticed.

"Justin? You okay?" Lindsay asked looking worried.

"Her mother died." He said blankly with sadness laced in his voice.

There was a chorus of oh no's and poor Beth through out the crowd. Geoff made his way to the front and put a hand on the models shoulder.

"Dude, go find her, she needs someone." He said as Justin nodded.

Justin ran from the tent trying to figure out where Beth would have gone to.

As he ran across the town set, he saw a familiar figure sitting on a beach towel on the beach scene. He started to get nervous. He never really talked to her that much.

Yeah, during the sandcastle building contest but, that was when he was using her to win. He wasn't like that now. He really cared for her.

As he walked closer to the farm girl, he heard her soft cries as she was talking to herself.

"Why mom? You said you'd be okay. That I would see you when I got back." She said quietly as she continued to sob.

"I prayed for you every night, why didn't that help you? Does God hate me? Why?!" She yelled as she hugged herself and cried more.

Justin couldn't take it anymore. He hated to see people cry. Especially someone he really cared about. He never saw Beth like this. It broke his heart.

He walked over to her more and sat down next to her as he placed a tanned hand on her shoulder.

She gasped as she looked over at the model. He gave a sad smile in response and moved his hand down to grab hers.

"She's in a better place Beth." Justin said as he pulled her into a hug.

"She wasn't supposed to go yet. She promised that she would make it!" She said as she started crying again.

"The treatments were working, she was getting better, and she was herself again. Why did she go Justin?" She asked as he tightened his hold on her.

"I'm not sure Beth. Life works in strange ways." The model said as he felt her nod.

"Everyone cares for you Beth. LeShawna, Lindsay, me." He continued as he felt her stiffen.

"We all lost someone but, we meet the people that capture our hearts and fill that empty space." He continued as she nodded again.

He pulled her back and looked at her in her eyes. She still had tears going down her face. "I hate seeing you like this Beth, it breaks my heart. I love seeing the loving, care free side that I love so much." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"R-really?" She asked as more tears went down her face.

"Yes, I want you to know that and, I'm always here for you and so is everyone else. We all love you Beth." He said as she smiled a little at the comment.

"Thank you Justin. Will you help me through this? I don't know if I can do this by myself." She said as she hugged him.

"Of course I will. I care about you to much to see you this way." Justin said as he pulled her to him tighter.

They stayed there in each others arms for a while just holding each other. Justin didn't want to let go. She needed him. He needed her. They needed each other and, they found each other.

Justin pulled Beth away as he looked at her.

"Are you okay now?" He asked looking at the farm girl in her eyes. "A little, thanks to you." She said as he smiled at her.

"We should head back, they guys might be worried about us." Beth said as she started to get up but suddenly she was swept off her feet, literally.

"Ah! Justin what are you doing?" She asked as the model had her in his arms. Bridal style to be exact.

"Carrying you back to the film lot." He said

"Why?"

"It's a guy thing." Justin said as he smirked.

"Alright." Beth said giggling.

"Before we go, there's something I have to do." He said looking at her.

"What's that?"

"This." He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft gentle kiss. Beth felt herself blush but she slowly kissed back as he tightened his grip on her.

As they both pulled back, they both were smiling wide and bright.

"That was amazing." Beth said as she still had her blush on her cheeks.

"Not as amazing as you are." Justin said as he started walking back to the lot.

"Thank you Justin. For everything." Beth said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime Beth." He said as he kissed the top of her head and walked back to the film lot.

--

AN: Well, there's the first one-shot, of course JxB. The next one will be DxC.


	2. CourtneyxDuncan Hold me through this?

AN: Hey guys! Just want to say thanks for the reviews. Also, what couples would you like me to write? Well, here's Chapter two! DxC!

--

"Ah, come on Princess, you know you want me." Duncan said as he smirked over at the fuming C.I.T.

"Whatever Duncan, only in your dreams!" Courtney yelled back turning around trying to ignore the so called 'ogre'.

They were currently in the woods doing one of Chris's challenges. The two teams had to stay the night in the woods and the first team back to the camp wins.

Courtney and Duncan were setting up the tent that they had to share together. Chris thought splitting up the team up more would get more ratings.

The former C.I.T was fuming at the idea then and still is now. She didn't want to share a tent with that ogre. Who knows what he would do to her. She went back to pulling the pole through the wiring.

They already had dinner, which consisted of fish and a can of beans. Which the both of them didn't really eat. They didn't trust any of the food around here.

"So, are we done yet Princess?" Duncan asked while leaning against a tree clearly ready for some rest.

She didn't blame him, they were hiking through the woods all day and got lost; twice and chased by a bear, peachy right?

"Yes ogre, we're done." She said grabbing her bag and heading inside the tent.

Duncan followed but was stopped by Courtney's head popping out of the opening with a stern look on her face.

"What?"

"You can't come in yet, I'm changing." She said as he grinned.

"All the more reason for me to come in darling." He said with a smirk causing Courtney to blush.

"UGH!!!!" The brunette screamed as she quickly went back in and zipped up the tent. That boy was unbelievable! He was so immature and bad and rebellious.

She couldn't fall for a boy like that. Though, she thought that badness was quiet hot. She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head.

"No! Bad Courtney!" She said as she pulled her pajama shirt over her head. She continued to mumble to herself about how immature and horrible Duncan was but, in the back of her mind there was that felling of need.

She needed him.

"Can I come in yet Princess?" Duncan said from outside of the tent.

"Yeah."

She unzipped the tent to let him in. It was already dark outside and they needed their rest. As much as Courtney hated this idea, she had to let him in.

She didn't pay attention when Duncan entered the tent; she was putting her cloths away neatly in her little bag that Chris gave everyone.

As she turned around, she screamed. Duncan was in his boxers. She started to blush from the sight. She couldn't help it. Duncan saw this and started to smirk.

"Like what you see Princess?" The criminal said as he lay down on his sleeping bag and pulled a sheet over himself clearly ready for some sleep.

"N-no! You just surprised me that's all. Ugh! Stupid ogre!" She semi-yelled as she lay down too and pulled the sheets over herself angrily.

Duncan chuckled at Courtney's actions. "Sure Princess, whatever you say. Goodnight Princess." Duncan said as he turned over on his side and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Courtney sighed as she looked over at Duncan. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She was falling for him. Maybe some sleep was what she needed.

She snuggled into her sleeping bag as she too went off into a deep sleep.

**A few hours later…**

A storm was blowing though the area the campers were at. Courtney was wide awake. When the thunder and lightning started, she woke up instantly.

She hated storms. They scared her bad, out of all the things in this world she had to be scared of storms. Her parents used to tell her to get over it. They never let her sleep in their bed to feel safe when she was little.

Just to get over it. That was wonderful parenting wasn't it? Even now, Courtney is still terrified off storms. She doesn't know why.

She started to whimper as the thunder and lightning stared to get worse along with the howling wind.

Duncan shifted and grunted as he laid up and looked over at Courtney who was in the corner of the tent with a blanket wrapped around her with tears going down her face.

Duncan got worried instantly. Even though she was a nagging girl who wanted everything her way, he still really liked her. He'll go as far as to say he loved her, which he did.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

Courtney who didn't notice he woke up gasped as she tried to move into the corner even more. She didn't want him to see her like this.

Duncan crawled over to her. He needed to find out what was making his Princess cry. He sat in front of her so she couldn't get out. So she had to tell him.

Duncan gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her tear stained face towards his. "Please Courtney, what's wrong?" He asked seriously. She knew he never used her real name only when he was serious about something. She sighed as she looked at him again.

"The storm."

"What about the storm?" He asked gently.

"I'm scared of it, the thunder and lightning." She said quietly.

Courtney was waiting for some smartass comment or something Duncan would do but, instead she felt arms wrap around her. Her eyes went wide as Duncan hugged her. She hugged him tighter was another wave of thunder and lightning started.

Duncan smiled gently as he placed his Princess in his lap. Courtney was still clinging to him shaking. She really was scared. He needed to calm her down.

He pulled her back from him and looked into her eyes. He started stroking her hair gently as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"The storms not going to hurt you Princess."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Then why are you scared of them?"

"Just being alone during them."

"Your not alone Princess."

Courtney looked up at him confused. Trying to figure out what he was talked about. Duncan lightly grinned as he bent his down to her face and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm here Princess." He said holding her close as he felt her relax into his touch.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan as she gave him a hug. "Thank you Duncan." She said as she snuggled up to him.

Duncan returned the hug. "Anytime Princess, how about we get a few more hours of sleep?"

He felt Courtney nod as he smiled. He liked this side of her, the loving and sensitive side.

He broke the hug and placed Courtney on the tents ground as he went back to his sleeping bag and crawled back in.

Courtney didn't know what to do. She just stayed in the same place. Duncan looked over at her and smiled.

"What're you waiting for Princess, get in." He said as he opened the flap of his sleeping bag waiting for her to get in.

She was about to yell at him that was until another wave of thunder and lightning struck. She quickly crawled over to the sleeping bag and snuggled in with Duncan.

She tried to get as close to him as possible as the thunder and lightning got worse. He wrapped his arms around her which calmed her down instantly.

He pulled her to him as he kissed her forehead.

"Remember that I'm here princess."

"I always will Duncan."

"Duncan?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Hold me more." Duncan smiled down at his Princess as he did do what she asked for once.

"Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

Courtney smiled as she nodded. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Yeah, this is what they wanted. They needed each other, and they found each other thanks to the storm.

They slowly started inching towards each other; they could feel the others hot breath on them as they came closer. Duncan couldn't take it anymore; he pulled her right into his awaiting lips.

Courtney was surprised at first but slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Duncan bringing him closer to her as the kiss went deeper and more meaningful.

As they broke the kiss, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Courtney."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He said as she snuggled up to him.

"Anytime ogre, anytime." She said as he chuckled.

He kissed her on the forehead as she snuggled up to him more. They both fell into a deep sleep by each other's side. As the storm continued, Courtney knew that someone was always going to be there for her and that person was the guy she was snuggling up to right now.

They finally found each other and all they needed was a storm to bring them closer than ever.

--

AN: Well, chapter two is done! Yay! Well, I'm going to have to think about the next couple I'm going to write about, if you guys have any ideas, just leave a comment.


	3. NoahxIzzy Follow me through this?

AN: Hey guys! Someone asked for a NoahxIzzy one-shot, so here it is! I've never wrote this couple before so sorry if it isn't good.

--

It was a sunny morning at Camp Wawanakwa and the campers were sitting down having one of Chef's unusual creations for breakfast. Well, tried to, the food usually crawled away.

Everyone was chatting to one another trying to get to know everyone else. Everyone but one person, Noah.

He thought it was stupid and pointless. Getting to know people and then later on stabbing them in the back. He already saw how that happens on all those other reality shows.

He didn't even know why he was here in the first place! Oh yeah, that's right; his family. They made him sign up for this dumb reality show. Why? For the money of course.

Noah hated it. It's been two weeks since they all arrived at the island and, frankly he was ready to leave, he'll cost one for the 'team' just to get off this god forsaken island.

He sighed as he tried to get back to his book. That was until he felt something on his shoulder.

He turned to the left to see and came face to face with Izzy's face. The crazy girl had a giant smile on her face which crept Noah out. Who could smile that big?

"Hey Noah!" Izzy said messing up his hair.

"Izzy, it's a pleasure." He said sarcastically. Secretly he wished the red head would go away.

"Izzy thinks that cranky old Noah should loosen up!" The red head said as she jumped onto the table in front of Noah. He scowled at her.

"How should I 'loosen up' Izzy?" The bookworm asked clearly getting irritated with her presence.

Izzy giggled madly as she jumped down from the table and grabbed his hand and pulled making him grab onto her back.

"VINE SWINGING OF COURSE!!!!!! TO THE WOODS!!!" Izzy yelled as she ran out of the mess hall.

"IZZY!!!!!! PUT ME DOWN, NOW!!!!" Noah yelled as the red head ran into the woods and through tree branches and bushes and streams. Let's just say Izzy wasn't paying attention and Noah was a little banged up.

Noah didn't like this at all. He basically got kidnapped by a crazy, mental red headed girl who was freakishly strong and fast.

Noah talked or at least tried to talk to Izzy a few times. She didn't seem bad just a little crazy, literally.

She was just a little misunderstood that's all but, now she was getting on his last nerve. He was just having a bad week, that's all. It wasn't necessarily her fault.

Noah suddenly didn't feel the wind blow in his face like it was. He snapped out of his thoughts about the red headed girl and looked around. They were deep in the woods that's for sure.

The trees were like skyscraper tall with giant green vines hanging down from them. He sighed, the red head was right, he was cranky and he did need to loosen up. Guess this might be somewhat fun.

"Okay Izzy, how do we do this thing?" Noah asked as Izzy sat Noah down on the ground.

Izzy smiled widely and ran over to Noah and hugged him tightly. "Izzy knew you wanted to try it!" She said excitingly as she jumped up and down.

Noah smiled lightly. Sure, the red head was crazy but, she was cute. Wait, did he just saw cute? He tried to shake the thought from his head but he couldn't it just stuck.

"Noah, are you listening to me?" Izzy asked as she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with narrow eyes.

Noah nodded quickly and turned his attention to her. He tried to listen but, the way she was standing made him blush. He couldn't help it he was a teenaged boy after all. He coughed lightly trying to get the thought out of his mind.

"And that's all you have to do, easy right?" Izzy asked as she smiled brightly as him.

"Noah?"

He shook his head and nodded. He didn't listen to anything she said, he was to busy daydreaming about her. He sighed as he walked over to a vine and grabbed it. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

"No, no silly! You hold the vine like this." Izzy said as she walked over and moved Noah's right hand up more on the vine and his left down lower. Noah had a blush on his cheeks as she touched his hands.

Why couldn't he keep his damn hormones under control today! He's been keeping them in check for the last two weeks around her, why aren't they doing that today?

"That should do it! Give it a try, its awesome!" She said as she hugged him quickly and grabbed the vine next to his.

"Alright." He said as he steeped back a few steps and ran with his hands holding on tightly onto the vine and jumped. He felt the air hitting his face and going through his face. She was right, it did feel awesome!

He looked over at Izzy as she was swinging through the trees like a pro. He was to busy looking at her to notice the next tree coming up. Before he knew it, everything stopped as he hit the tree, face first.

Izzy looked over and didn't see her Noah anywhere, she jumped off and ran around trying to find him until she heard some painful moans coming up ahead.

She ran to where she heard the moans and found her Noah on the ground twitching. She ran over to him and leaned down on the ground.

"Noah! You okay, answer me Noah!" Izzy said clearly worried about the bookworm.

He mumbled something under his breath hoping Izzy wouldn't hear it.

"What's that?"

"I SAID YOUR BEAUTIFUL DAMNMIT!!!" Noah screamed as he bolted up from the ground but then quickly fell back down due to the pain.

Izzy felt herself blush lightly at the comment. No boy has every said that to her before. Actually no boy has even talked to her. They all thought she was crazy and they didn't want her near them.

She wasn't really crazy; she just wanted to try something out. She wanted to see if a guy would like her for the way that she really was, and she was like this. She always pretended to be someone else but, not now, this was her true self.

"How hard did you hit your face Noah?" Izzy asked as she helped him up.

"Very hard but, I'm speaking from the heart Izzy." He said as he touched her cheek lightly.

Izzy blushed slightly at the touch. She quickly backed away from Noah. He looked at her with a hurt look wondering why she would do that.

"Izzy?"

"You don't mean that, it's the tress fault." She said as she leaned against a tree.

Noah walked over to the sad red head and knelt down to her eye level and put his hands on either side of her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Izzy, I've never felt this way about someone before. I haven't told you because I was to damn scared to." He said as Izzy's eyes started to water.

"Noah, I feel the same way about you too. I thought you wouldn't like me because of who I really am." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"When I first met you, I thought you were really crazy, maybe even mental but, now I know that's the real you, and I love it." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Izzy smiled wide as her tears were now tears of happiness and Noah knew they were too. She tackled him onto the dirt ground and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her as they rolled on the ground enveloped in each other's kisses.

"Izzy, stop." Noah said as he tried to gasp for air.

The red head giggled as she rolled off of him and sat up. Noah got up too and smiled over at her with an interesting look in his eyes.

"What?" Izzy asked confused.

"How about we finish this back in my cabin?" Noah asked with a smirk.

Izzy smirked back as she jumped up and grabbed his hand as they ran back to camp together hand in hand.

A day of fun and unwinding turned into something special. Two people who had trouble finding themselves found each other and they wouldn't want it any other way.

--

AN: Yay! Hope it wasn't to bad. I've never written a story about this pairing, I actually like it. Chapter four will be up soon!


	4. DJxSadie Love me through this?

AN: Hi guys! I want to thank you all for the reviews and suggestions of what couples I should write about, I'm really loving exploring different couples, thanks again! This one shot is a DJxSadie one, I'm doing the couples in the order of the comments, hope you enjoy!

--

DJ was starting to get worried. Worried about Sadie to be exact, ever since Katie left, she has been in a deep state of depression. Not only that, Heather, the queen bee constantly teases her.

About everything, being clones with Katie and even about her weight which DJ knew hurt Sadie badly.

DJ was getting fed up with it, he wasn't one to get mad easily either, only with people he really cared about and, he really cared about Sadie.

He was raised right by his mama, it doesn't matter what's on the outside, and it's the inside that matters most, which is absolutely right. Not many guys think that anymore but, DJ does.

Sadie and he had a lot of interests in common. They both loved to cook and design cloths. They loved the environment and nature along with its animals.

He also found her very attractive. Size doesn't matter at all. It's personality that shines through in the end no matter what.

She was happy, funny, outgoing, and loving. Everything he wanted in a girl. He would get butterflies whenever she was around. She truly captured his heart.

"Hey dude, you paying attention?" Geoff asked waving a hand in front of the gentle giants face.

"Huh?" DJ responded as he snapped out of his daydream.

"I was telling you about what me and Bridge did yesterday, you alright?" The party boy asked worried about his friend.

"Just thinking." He said as he stabbed his food as it tried to crawl away.

"I know what you're thinking about man." Geoff said as he smirked at him.

"What?"

"It's Sadie isn't it?" Geoff asked with a grin.

DJ nodded in response, Geoff knew that he was head over heels for Sadie. He told him to go for it, that she needs someone to talk to.

"Dude, she seems like a great girl for you, go for it." Geoff told DJ.

"I don't even know where she is man." DJ said as he hung his head.

"I saw her walking on the dock before I got in here." He said as he patted his friends shoulder.

"She needs you dude and, you need her, now go get her tiger!" Geoff said as he pumped his fists into the air.

DJ smiled at his friends actions and got up from the table. "Alright man, here goes nothing." DJ said as he exited to mess hall to look for his Sadie.

"What're you going to do miss piggy? Your little clone isn't here to protect you anymore." Heather said to Sadie as she continued to tease the larger girl.

Sadie said nothing as she sat at the edge of the dock. She didn't really care what the bitch had to say. She could easily pick her skinny ass up and throw her down a cliff or something.

She wasn't in the mood though. Every since Katie was voted off, she wouldn't eat, she barely slept and she would hardly talk to anyone.

People might say it's stupid to act like that over someone not being with you but, they didn't understand. Katie and she were best friends since they were in diapers.

Katie was the only one who truly understood her. She was also the one who knew what to do when she went into her depression. Now that she isn't here, she felt completely lost.

"Well? Are you going to answer me lady lard!" Heather yelled at Sadie as she pulled one of Sadie's pig tails which made her fall back onto her back hard on the wooden dock.

As DJ got closer to the dock, he saw something that made him blow up.

Heather pulling Sadie by her pig tails onto the hard wooden dock. That was his last straw; he didn't care if he would be yelling at a lady. He didn't even consider Heather a lady anyway.

He ran faster towards the dock as he saw Heather starting to kick Sadie in the sides and stepping on her stomach.

This has been going on for far to long. He was going to stop it once and for all.

"STOP!!" DJ yelled at the queen bee as he ran over and pushed her off of Sadie causing Heather to fall on the dock.

Sadie gasped as she looked over to see who it was. To her surprise it was DJ. She talked to DJ before, he was a nice guy. She even developed a crush on him throughout the weeks here on the island.

She was to scared to tell him though. I mean, he wouldn't like her anyway, so what was the point. Now, she was reconsidering that thought that was in her mind.

Heather got up and glared at the gentle giant. She started laughing.

"Pathetic! How much did you pay him to do this little stunt miss piggy?" She continued to laugh.

Sadie's eyes started to water, she couldn't hold it in anymore, she was going to burst but, she couldn't, not in front of Heather.

DJ looked at Sadie and noticed her tears slowly coming out of her eyes. His eyes narrowed at the queen bee that was looking at the pair.

DJ got up and walked over to Heather and looked straight down at her with a death glare.

"Leave, now." He said with rage in his voice.

Heather would never admit it or show it but, DJ was actually scaring her. She chuckled nervously as she shook her head saying no.

DJ started to shake from anger. He has never been this mad before. He looked at Heather with rage filled eyes as a growl was starting up in his throat.

"NOW!!" He yelled at the queen bee who actually jumped at the giant's tone of voice and ran off of the dock quickly not looking back.

Sadie got up slowly due to the pain in her back and head. She walked over to DJ and put a hand on his shoulder gently.

DJ felt a hand on her shoulder as he calmed down knowing whose hand it was.

The gentle giant turned around and hugged Sadie gently as he rubbed her back gently.

Sadie blushed a deep shade of red as she felt his arms around her. It felt right, like it was the most common thing in the world.

"I'm sorry I didn't help sooner." DJ said as he hugged her tighter.

"It's okay DJ, thank you for helping me." Sadie said quietly as she wrapped her arms around the giant hugging him back.

"I'm worried about you." He said as he broke the hug and looked at her with a serious face.

"Why are you worried?" She asked quietly looking at the dock.

He tilted her chin up with his finger so she would look at him.

"Because I care about you Sadie." He said with the same serious face.

"Why do you care about me?" She asked as her eyes watered a little. DJ wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"Because, I can't get you off of my mind, I think about you everyday almost all day. You're an amazing girl. I hate seeing you this way." He said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked confusion laced in her voice.

"I want the loving, happy girl that I fell head over heels for back." He said as he gently stroked her cheek earning a blush from her.

"I'm here for you Sadie, you know that, I'll hold you if you have to cry, talk to you when you need to, anything, I'll do anything." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Sadie was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she knew he was telling the truth. She never knew he felt this way about her. She feels the same way about him.

She slowly smiled at DJ who noticed her bright smile again on her face and smiled at her.

"I feel the same way too DJ." Sadie said as she gently grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him softly.

She broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes. They were shining as were hers.

"No more moping?" He said as he grabbed her hand.

She smiled up at him. "Nope, as long as your by my side." She said as she grinned at him.

"More laughs?"

"Of course." She said as they both chuckled a little.

"Be mine?" He asked as he kissed the top of her hand softly.

"Yes." She answered softly as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Two people who needed comfort found it in each other and the other half of their hearts along with it.

--

AN: There's chapter four guys. Hope you liked it. Chapter five will be up tomorrow. Thanks again guys!


	5. GwenxCody Protect me through this?

AN: Hey there! Here's chapter five! It's a CodyxGwen one shot. I really like this pairing. Thanks for the suggestion TDI Ezekiel!

--

"Sorry Gwen, it's over."

Gwen had a shocked expression on her face as Trent, the man that she fell in love with throughout TDI and TDA was breaking up with her.

In all places too, backstage of the TDA aftermath, Gwen couldn't say anything as the music man left going back onto the stage.

She was frozen in place. He expects her to take that lightly and just walk away without as much as a fucking explanation why he did what he did and now?

She was to heart broken to be fuming and demand anything from him. She quietly exited the building from the back door and sat on the bench that was by the door and started to cry.

Cody was walking down one of the many hallways in the studio trying to find the midnight beauty herself.

Cody has had a crush on Gwen since the first time his eyes looked at her. He tried many times to impress her but; it always ended up in failure.

He knew she didn't feel the same about him. Though, he swears she would look at him every now and then when they were sitting in their seats on the TDA aftermath show.

Maybe he was paranoid, who knows. All he knew was that she captured his heart. It's like they said, it was love at first sight, for him anyway.

He spotted DJ up ahead and ran over to him hoping he knew where Gwen was.

"Hey DJ!" He yelled trying to get the gentle giants attention.

"Hey, what's up my brother?" DJ said as they exchanged fist bumps.

"Nothing much, have you seen Gwen around?"

"I think I saw her go out of the back door, I'm not sure though, it looked like her." DJ said as looked at his friend.

Cody grinned and high fived the giant as he yelled a thanks and ran towards the door DJ was talking about.

As he came closer to the door, he heard sobs from the other side. Curious, he leaned his ear against the door and listened.

As he heard them again, he knew that those sobs belonged to Gwen. He decided to continue to listen to find out what made her cry.

Gwen sat there crying. She didn't know what else to do in this situation. She really wanted to beat the shit out of Trent but she didn't have the energy to do so.

She thought about all the sweet and caring things he did for her and wondered if he was just using her the whole time.

As she continued to think, somehow her thoughts came upon a certain so called 'ladies man'; Cody.

Yeah, she though he was cute, trying to impress her throughout the seasons. His attempts back lashed though but, it was just always so cute.

She did develop a crush on him during TDI. What could she say, he was a sweet guy to her; trying to win her heart at any possible measures.

The more she thought about him, the more she wanted to know.

She started to blush. Who was she kidding? She's always had a crush on Cody, even when she was with Trent. It was like he was attached to her, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She would ignore him and tease him but, afterwards she would think about him in a sweet and caring matter. Was she going crazy? Yeah, crazy in love that's what.

She turned her head to where the door was as she heard it squeak open.

Out came the one that wouldn't leave her mind; Cody. He looked over at her and smiled a little. He looked worried, crap. Did he hear her cry?

"Hey stranger." He said as he took a seat next to her.

Gwen smiled lightly at him. "Hey, so what are you doing out here?"

"I um, heard you crying, I got worried."

Gwen felt herself start to blush. Why did he have this effect on her? Whenever he's in her presence she gets that butterfly thing going on in her stomach.

"Why would you worry?" She asked as she looked down at the ground.

She felt him put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because I care about you Gwen, you should know this by now." He said.

Cody saw her nod in response. She sighed as she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. He instantly wiped them with his thumb as he gave a sad smile.

"I know but, there's something you don't know." She said resting her hand on his leg.

Cody felt himself blush. He was wondering what she was getting at here.

"W-what's that?" He asked stuttering a little at the touch of her hand.

She smirked at him and put her other hand on his cheek. She saw his blush get redder at her touch.

"That I care about you too." She said as she stroked his face.

Cody grabbed her hand gently and looked into her eyes. "Your going out with Trent though." He said sadly.

"Not anymore, he broke up with me." She said as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Is that why you were crying?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

He felt her nod against him.

"Are you okay?" He asked worry laced in his voice.

"Yes, I realized something though Cody." She said as she broke the hug and grabbed his hand.

"What's that?" He asked as he stroked her face gently. She blushed at the contact.

"That you're the one I'm supposed to be with." She said looking into his eyes.

"How did you come up with that theory?" He asked lightly smiling at her.

"The way my body acts when I'm around you. I get that butterfly effect around you all the time and you're on my mind all the time. No matter what I do, you're always in it."

Cody smiled as he pulled Gwen onto his lap.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you Cody, I can't deny it anymore, I should have picked you in the first place. I'm sorry. That was a huge mistake." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"You don't know how happy you just made me Gwen." He said as he smiled up at her. She giggled lightly.

"Gwen, I've been waiting to say this." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"What's that Cody?"

"I love you." He said as he leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Cody. I always will. I'm sorry tha-."

Cody cut her off by pressing his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Gwen was shocked at first but slowly kissed back enjoying it. She tightened her arms around his neck tighter bring him closer.

When they both ran out of air, they parted both slightly out of breath.

"No more crying?"

"Never." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to go back inside?" He asked.

"Or, we can stay out here and continue what we started." Gwen said grinning at him.

He smirked up at her and leaned down and kissed her softly again.

Two lovers admitted their true feelings for each other and as a result, they found the love that filled their empty hearts.

--

AN: That's chapter five! Like it? Hate it? Want pie? Haha! Anyway, chapter six will be up soon. Hope I hear from you guys! Thank you!


	6. DJxHeather Teach me through this?

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon. I was trying to come up with a good one-shot for my next couples which is DJxHeather! Hope you guys like it!

--

It was a sunny afternoon at the 'wonderful' camp Wawanakwa. The remaining campers were trying to eat chef's food. Though most of it growled when their forks got near it, other than that, they mostly chatted among themselves.

Well, everyone but one person; Heather. The queen bee scoffed and scowled at the other campers. Everyone knew she was a bitch. The horrible actions that she's done over the summer only proves the theory.

Not only did she read Gwen's diary out loud for the whole viewing world, and use people for her own selfish ways, she even went as far as trying to break couples up.

Everyone knew she wouldn't change her ways and that she was always like this. Everyone except one person.

The gentle giant everyone knew as DJ, he always thought everyone on this world has a heart, even the queen bee herself. He was determined to bring it out at any costs.

He was chatting to his friends as he stole quick glances at the raven haired girl who was at the last table by herself scowling at everyone.

"Yo DJ, you daydreaming again?" Duncan asked as he stabbed his food.

He shook his thoughts from his head and looked back at his friend. " Nah man, just thinking." He said as he pushed his plate away.

The criminal grinned at his friend. "I know that look anywhere dude, so who's the chick you were checking out?" He asked as he nudged him.

"I wasn't checking any girl out Duncan, where'd you come up with that?"

"You have the same look I had when I was checking out my Princess." Duncan said as he smirked at DJ.

DJ sighed, he did have feelings for Heather. Even though she was mean and nasty to everyone and anyone, he knew there was a good side of her just waiting to be set free.

"So dude, who's the chick?" Geoff piped in.

"Yeah man, we're waiting." Duncan said.

DJ sighed again and looked at his friends. He might as well tell them now, they were bound to find out somehow.

"It's Heather." He said as he looked down at the table.

The whole table got quiet instantly. He didn't know how to take the silence, he looked back up at his friends and found they had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Dude, are you nuts!" Geoff said as he looked at DJ.

"I agree with party boy on this one man, how can you be into her?!" Duncan asked.

"Because, I know there's a good side to her, deep down, just waiting to come out." DJ told his friends.

"If there is some niceness to her, it's really deep down inside her." Geoff said.

"Yeah man, I wish you good luck, and you have a chance right now, she just left the building." Duncan said as he pointed to the door.

DJ looked over at the door and saw the raved haired girl herself walk down the moss covered path towards the dock. Well, it's now or never. If he didn't try, the guys wouldn't let him live it down.

"Alright, thanks guys, see you guys soon." He said as he got up and went after her.

Heather made her way down to the docks away from the other campers. She always did this; disappear during one point in the day and wouldn't come back until night fall.

Nobody cared anyway, so it made it alright. She looked around making sure no one was around. She didn't want any of them around.

She needed to let all the sadness drain away, and that's what she did, she would cry for hours and hours each day. To make room for the hate and anger that consumed her life.

Everyone thought that she was nothing more than a bitch. She wasn't, she used to be a sweet and caring girl.

It was her own parents that morphed her into the way she was now; selfish and greedy.

They used to tell her that she wasn't going to make it in this cruel world by being nice and friendly; she had to be nasty and resentful to everyone to come out on top and claim the prize.

She slowly started to rethink that theory of theirs as she saw the kindness and love everyone showed to each other on this stupid island.

She would never admit it in front of any of them but, she was very envious of all of them, they all had each other's backs and cared for each other.

That's all she ever wanted; someone to care for her. She knew that would never happen now, the whole world knows that she's just a hateful, selfish bitch. She didn't want to be known as that anymore.

DJ continued his search for Heather; he then heard soft cries coming from the edge of the dock.

He softly walked onto the dock not making any noise as he came closer to the figure that was sitting at the edge of the dock. He then saw the person who was crying.

Heather had tears running from her face, her eyes looking down at the water of the lake as she tried to wipe the never ending trail of tears from he eyes.

"Heather?"

She gasped and spun her head around with a shocked expression which quickly turned into a deep set scowl.

"What do you want loser?" She asked as she turned her head the other way.

DJ sighed as he sat down next to her at the edge of the dock. He lightly grasped her shoulder. The queen bee looked over at him with a scowl.

"I want to help you." He said.

"I don't need any help." She said shaking his hand off.

"I know you're not all mean and nasty."

Heather stiffened up; those were the words she wanted to here from someone for years. DJ was the one who said them, she should have known, she's always had a soft spot for the guy.

She didn't know why, it was just the way he was so gentle and careful with everything he handled. He was the kind of guy she would want to be with; someone to love and hold her and care for her the way nobody had.

She looked back up at the gentle giant and got rid of the scowl. It was now or never, she trusted him like everyone else did.

"Why do you think I need any help in the first place?" She asked.

"I know you want to be nice Heather; I can see it in you eyes."

"Whatever." She huffed.

"I know you want to change, just give me a chance that's all I ask." He said touching her shoulder again.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll let you help me."

DJ smiled brightly at her. "Great!"

Heather smirked lightly at his excitement. DJ got up from the edge of the dock and extended his hand out to Heather. She looked at it for a few moments.

"Grab it silly."

She hesitantly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up from her sitting position. She blushed lightly as she looked down at their still intertwined hands.

"The first step to being nice is trust."

Heather looked up at him confusion written all over his face. "Why trust?" She asked.

"Because, trust is the key to everything, if the other person can trust you, you can do the same, it's a double win."

"Alright and how are going to do trust?"

"By a little game." He said smiling at her.

"What kind of game?"

"A catching game." He said.

"Alright, where's the gloves?" She asked looking around.

DJ laughed loudly, Heather who was now more confused looked back at the gentle giant who was laughing.

"There's no gloves, just me and you."

"What?!" The queen bee yelled.

"It's like this; you fall back and I catch you and vice versa." He said gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Fine but, if you drop me you're so dead."

"I won't drop you, don't worry, just trust me." He said. He instructed her how to stand and fall.

"Alright, ready?" He asked as he had his arms out waiting for her to fall into them.

"Yeah."

"Whenever you're ready." He said.

After he said that, she started to fall back, she closed her eyes awaiting the impact of the hard wooden dock and laughing coming from DJ but, neither of them came.

She felt a pair of warm, strong arms go around her shoulders and waist. She opened her eyes and came in contact with DJ's soft ones. She blushed lightly as she looked at him.

Why did this guy make her feel this way? It was a very strange feeling, like butterflies in her stomach or something like that. Maybe it was all part of this trust thing.

"See, told you I wouldn't drop you." DJ said.

She smiled lightly at him. "DJ?"

"Yeah?" The gentle giant asked.

"Thank you."

DJ smiled widely at her. He was making good progress, he knew there was good inside of her and he was the one making it slowly come out bit by bit.

"Of course Heather."

She then did something unexpected; she leaned up and lightly kissed DJ on the lips, it was a short and soft kiss but, a kiss nonetheless.

As she pulled away, she saw the blush starting to form on his cheeks, she giggled lightly as the gentle giant smiled at her.

"Don't expect another one anytime soon." She said smirking at him.

He grinned back at her and nodded. "Alright, so onto the next lesson then?"

She nodded in response as DJ helped her up and grabbed her hand lightly and lead her away from the dock and towards the cabins.

Two completely opposite people finding each other during a moment of teaching and realizing found something more than they both expected.

--

AN: Yay! Chapter six done! Sorry about the wait, hope you liked it!


	7. TrentxCourtney Tell me through this?

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry this chapter is late, I've been busy with exams at school since school is coming to a close. Here's a TrentxCourtney one-shot for you guys!

It was late at the film lot where the teens were staying for the second season of Total Drama Island and everything was quiet and peaceful except for a certain brunette who was wondering around in the night.

It was Courtney.

The reason for being out this late especially when there was a challenge the next morning, she was trying to find Duncan, she needed to talk to him, she finally wanted to stop hiding her true feelings for him and just come out and say those three words everyone wants to hear.

"Where could he be? I just saw him come out of his trailer a few minutes ago." She said to herself as she continued to scan the lot and its surroundings.

She suddenly heard distant giggling coming from the nearby bridge scene, the giggles where those of a girls, then a deep laughter. She recognized that laughter from anywhere, it was Duncan's.

She silently made her way over to the bridge scene as the giggling and laughter became louder as she got closer. Hiding behind a tree so she wouldn't be spotted she peeked out from behind it and her eyes started to tear up instantly.

Duncan and Gwen.

On top of each other kissing, not even caring where they were. What made Courtney's heart break though was something worse than the two kissing, it was the words that Duncan; her love said to Gwen.

"I love you Gwen," She heard him say to her.

"I love you too Duncan but, what about Courtney?" She asked.

"Courtney who?" He said kissing her again.

"I should ask you the same about Trent." He said stroking her hair.

"He was fun but, I have you now, he's old news." She said.

They both laughed as they continued with their make-out session. Courtney on the other hand was on the verge of a break down she had to get away from the sight now before they saw her.

She quickly ran from the sight, she didn't know where she was going and quiet frankly she didn't really care. She just needed to get far away from the sight and the sounds of the two as fast as possible.

She finally slowed down and fell to the ground as the waterfall of tears finally came out. She started to sob loudly. She knew she was at the beach scene because of the sand that softened her fall.

"You okay?" A soft voice asked from behind the sobbing brunette. She gasped lightly and turned around quickly to see who saw her in this state.

She came face to face with the raven haired musician himself; Trent.

He had a soft look of sadness on his face, she knew something was wrong with him yet, he still asks her if she's alright. She nodded slightly as he sat down next to her in the soft sand.

"You found out about Duncan and Gwen didn't you?" He asked looking into her eyes as some stray tears escaped her onyx orbs. Trent wiped them away with his thumb making her blush slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you did too?" Courtney asked.

"Yup, just a few minutes ago, came out to tell Gwen something." He said looking out at the water that was lapping up onto the beach.

"What were you going to tell her?" Courtney asked as she looked over at Trent.

He looked down into her eyes and smiled slightly.

"That I loved her." He said as a tear escaped Courtney's eye.

"Let me guess; that's what you were going to tell Duncan too huh?" The musician asked as he wiped the stray tear away and gently stroked her cheek.

She nodded slightly as she turned her head away, yeah it was rude but, she was trying to get over the douche bag known as Duncan.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." He said as he looked back out onto the beach.

"It's okay, I understand." She said as she hesitantly placed her hand on top of his as she gently stroked it. Trent smiled lightly over at Courtney as a blush crossed her tanned face.

"Courtney."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This."

"What exactly is this?" Courtney asked still confused.

"Talking to me, helping me through this whole Gwen and Duncan thing." He said smiling at her as she smiled back lightly.

"I can say the same thing Trent, thanks. If you hadn't come and talked to me I would've still been crying." She said as she intertwined their hands together.

"Well, I'm glad I did then. I don't like seeing you cry." He said stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Can I ask you something personal?" He asked scooting closer to the C.I.T.

"Sure." She said softly as she smiled at his actions.

"Why were you so stuck up and bossy when you were with Duncan, if you loved him why didn't you show it?" He asked as the brunette froze up.

She sighed as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Because, I was afraid something like this was going to happen and, it finally did the day I was going to tell him. I figure no matter how hard I try I won't be good enough for anybody." She said as tears started to swell up in her onyx eyes again.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands come in contact with her face. Trent was holding onto her face gently as they came face to face with each other.

"You are good enough, your more than any guy could dream of." He said as her tears kept coming.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as her voice started to crack at the end.

"You're everything a guy could want. You're independent, you speak your mind, you're beautiful, smart and you have a good heart." He said as he wiped her tears away.

"You're just saying that." She said as she casted her eyes away from his gaze.

"No Courtney, I'm not. It's true, any guy could see that." He said as her eyes traveled back up to him.

"You said that same thing to Gwen, right?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Something told me that she wasn't the one."

"The one?" Courtney asked confused.

"My love." He said as their faces inched closer together.

"Where do you think your love is?" She asked as she too started inching towards Trent.

"Right here." He said as he gently captured her lips in a soft kiss. Courtney felt like there were fireworks going off everywhere. She never felt this way when she kissed Duncan, not even close.

Trent experienced the same thing only ten times better for him.

They slowly parted as they started to lose their breath. As they parted they both gazed at each other and smiled.

"Really?" Courtney asked as Trent intertwined their hands together.

"Yes really." He said chuckling a little.

"How?"

"You're everything I need Courtney. I feel complete when I'm near you, I always have I've just been to scared to tell you." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I feel the same way Trent. I just didn't know if you knew. It was just that I thought Duncan was the one you know the whole opposites attract thing, God I'm stupid."

"No you're not Courtney. He was just a damn fool to let a girl like you go." He said gently placing her in his lap.

"Then why did I fall for him?" She asked as he stroked her hair softly.

"To find your true love that's why." He said giving her a grin.

"Who would that be?" She asked playfully as she started looking around in random directions.

"That would be me dear." He said as they both laughed lightly.

"What if I don't want you." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know you do and you can't deny it either." He said pulling at her waist so her face was closer to his.

"How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, I can read you like an open book when I look into your eyes." He said as she smiled lightly.

"Trent."

"Yes dear?"

"Will you stay with me a little longer?"

"Sure, I'm actually quiet comfy." He said as he fell back into the sand bringing Courtney with him as she landed on top of him. They both laughed as they shared a quick kiss with each other.

Two heart broken people found love and comfort in each other they eventually found the one thing that they both wanted in the first place; love.


	8. TrentxGwen Waltz me through this?

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in awhile, my ideas are slowly coming to me. Well, here's a GwenxTrent one-shot for you all.**

It was about noon on the island the teens had to be stuck on and one girl at that moment wanted to be off, that girl is Gwen.

She was currently on her bunk trying to ignore the squeals and shouts of the other girls who were trying on dresses that Chris had brought out.

"I can't believe Chip did this for us!" Lindsay said jumping up and down with delight, the sight wanted to make Gwen barf, happy over dresses, really?

"It's Chris and why is he doing this?" LeShawna asked as she poked through the dresses and went back to sit on her bunk which was next to Gwen's.

"Who knows probably to get higher rates or some shit like that." Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"You're right girl, that white boy is always trying to get them that's for sure. So, are you going with that fine music man of yours?" LeShawna asked sitting next to Gwen.

Gwen immediately blushed a bright shade of red. " What! He's not mine, and who said I was even going to the stupid party?" Gwen said crossing her arms and turned to face her.

"Come on girl, I see the way he looks at you." The home girl said as she gave Gwen a grin.

"So."

"I also see the way you look at him girl, you're in it deep." LeShawna said as her grin got bigger. Gwen started to blush again as the larger girl giggled a bit.

"Didn't see that comin did ya?"

"Not at all but, what should I do LeShawna, I do like him but, I don't know how to tell him." Gwen said as she hung her head.

"Girl, you leave everything up to me and by the end of tonight he's gunna be all over you girl!" LeShawna said smiling at Gwen.

"Thanks LeShawna, I don't know how to thank you." She said giving her friend a hug.

"Honey, no thanks are needed; I just wanna see you and you're man together." She said hugging the pale girl back.

"Now let's get you a smoking hot outfit, that'll make him want you even more honey!" LeShawna said dragging Gwen off the bed and towards the crowd of girls by the racks of dresses.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." _Gwen thought to herself as LeShawna and her made their way to the racks of dresses.

**A few hours later..**

"Girl, you look fiiine!" LeShawna said as she handed Gwen a mirror.

It had been three hours and LeShawna was finally done with her makeover she did on  
Gwen and it was almost time for the dance.

Gwen gasped when she looked in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself.

Her hair had curls and was embedded with tiny crystal clips everywhere. Her face was something else that shocked her, Her eyes were smoky and dark and her lipstick was a bright red that made the eyes pop out more she also had some pink blush on that made her cheek bones stand out.

She had on a short black dress with a bright red belt and black high heels to go with it. On her ears she had earrings in the shape of spiders with a red gem in the middle and a necklace to match.

"LeShawana, I don't know what to say." She said as she smiled at the larger girl who was finishing her own makeup.

"That's cool girl, people say that all the time."

"Thank you!" Gwen said hugging her friend tightly.

"No problem girl! Now let's go get you're man!" She said grabbing Gwen's arm and pulling her out of the cabin and towards the bonfire sight where the party was being held.

As the two got closer to the party they started hearing the loud music that was blaring through the speakers.

When they finally reached their destination, it was already crowded with the other teens that were dancing and grinding on each other, the sight wasn't to pleasing to Gwen.

"Okay girl, go get you're man!" LeShawna said gently pushing Gwen in Trent's direction.

"I hope your plan works LeShawna, whatever it is." Gwen said sighing as she slowly started to walk over to Trent.

"Don't worry girl! LeShawna's plan's always work!" LeShwana yelled over the roar of the music and the talkative teens. She grinned to herself and went over to the DJ who was Chef.

Meanwhile, Gwen was getting more nervous as she got closer to Trent. He noticed her and waved her over while smiling that smile that made her heart skip a beat. Yeah, corny but she didn't know how else to describe it.

"Hey Gwen!" Geoff said swinging an arm over her shoulders and laughing.

"Hey Geoff, umm, are you okay?" She asked looking at the party animal like he was crazy.

"Just peachy!" He said falling over and hitting the dirt ground with a thud. Gwen was wide eyed as she turned around to make sure he was okay.

"He's fine, just a bit drunk." Trent said as he grabbed her hand and led her away from Geoff.

"How'd he get drunk?" The midnight beauty asked giving him a confused look.

"Guess Chris thought it would be entertaining to spike the punch and soda and see how everyone is when their drunk, probably trying to get higher ratings." Trent said handing Gwen a cup of water.

She looked at it skeptically and started to inspect it. Trent chuckled a bit and put a hand on her shoulder the contact made Gwen blush a deep shade of red.

"Don't worry, I didn't spike the water." He said as he started to rub her shoulder.

"I knew that." She said as her blush started to get redder. He gave a short laugh and leaned against the wall.

After about an hour of laughing and talking and looking at everyone out on the dance floor some of them so drunk it was funny just to see them try and keep their balance.

A slow song started to play and the rowdy couples started to slow down and sway back and forth leaning on each other.

"Would the beautiful lady like to dance?" Trent asked holding his hand out for Gwen.

"Yes, the lady would like to dance with the handsome man." Gwen said taking his hand as he guided her to the dance floor.

"Well I'm glad the most beautiful girl here decided to dance with me." Trent said kissing the back of her hand as he twirled her around.

Gwen was wide eyed after that happened, did he really think that?

"You're kidding right?" She said as he slid a hand around her waist and the other hand held hers gently.

"Nope, I'm serious. You should know that." He said as he twirled her and pulled her back to him holding her closer than before.

"Well, it's just that you're the first guy to tell me that." Gwen said as she tried to hide her blush by looking away from Trent's gaze.

"Well, guess I'm a lucky guy then." He said lifting her chin up and placing a kiss on her cheek. Gwen instantly blushed a bright shade of red.

All of a sudden a familiar voice came onto the speakers that shook the whole camp.

"Gwen and Trent please go to the dining hall, your treat awaits!" The voice said.

"I wonder what the treat is." Trent said smiling down at Gwen, she lightly smiled back as she tried to figure out what LeShwana planned. Trent laced their fingers together and they walked hand in hand to the dining hall.

Gwen saw LeShwana give her a thumbs up and a wink before she went back to dancing with Harold.

As the pair got closer to the dining hall they started to hear the sound of a violin playing. As they entered the run down cabin they were amazed. Everything was cleared out except a single table in the middle of the room with two chairs, a tablecloth and a candle.

There were candles everywhere in the room along with clear Christmas lights making the whole room glow with light.

What surprised them the most was Chef was the one playing on the violin but, it also scared them seeing that he had a tight black dress on and a blond wig.

They both cringed a bit and decided to ignore Chef as he glared at the both of them.

"Wow, LeShawna sure knows what she's doing." Gwen said looking around the room.

"Why did she do it?" Trent asked looking down at Gwen with a confused look. She instantly froze and hit her palm to her forehead. She let it slip, great.

"Well, ummm.. she wanted us to uhhhh, get together." Gwen said looking around the room and not making any eye contact with Trent at all.

"I like that idea." He said grabbing her hand.

"Why, don't you hate me like everyone else?" She said turning away.

"No, they don't understand you that's all and I really love you Gwen, I've been trying to show you that since the first day I saw you." Trent said placing his hands on her hips.

"How do you know you love me?" The pale girl asked as she slid on hand on his shoulder and the other was in his hand.

"I can't keep my eyes off you whenever you're around and my heart skips a beat at the very mention of you're name." He said as he twirled her around the glowing room and bringing her back into him.

"Really?" Gwen asked looking up at Trent with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He said wiping the fallen tears off of her face and gently kissing where the tears once were. Gwen smiled lightly at the raven haired man.

"Good, because that's how I feel about you." She said as she lightly kissed his lips.

Trent wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other around her back as Gwen tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her as they deepened the kiss.

As the two pulled away, Gwen had the biggest smile on her face as did Trent. They saw the sparkle in each other's eyes and they knew that what they felt was indeed real.

"Gwen?"

"Yes."

"Be mine?"

"Of course." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down for a quick kiss.

"I'm gunna have to owe LeShawna big time for this." Gwen said laying her head against Trent's chest.

"We'll find some way to make it up to her." He said rubbing her back and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Trent?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said lifting her chin up and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss.

After a special night, two people who felt that spark finally set the fire as they told each other what their hearts said.

They found what they always wanted to find;

True love.


	9. NoahxCourtney Dare me through this?

**AN: Like I said I'm trying to get back to my stories as fast as possible, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful night at Playa Des Losers which is where the campers who got voted off the island stayed. Our favorite C.I.T was walking around trying to find something to occupy her time with.

The other teens that were on the island were either asleep on the fold out chairs or floating in the pool enjoying the peace and quiet.

As she walked into the lounge room she saw the bookworm himself Noah. Reading a book and being away from everyone else as usual. Usually she wouldn't talk to him but tonight she was really bored and there wasn't really much to do anyways.

Walking over to the couch Noah was sitting on she sat down and looked over his shoulder. Noah quickly shifted his head to the left to look at the C.I.T.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked clearly annoyed at the brunette girl's presence.

"I was just trying to see what you were reading." Courtney said with a huff.

"Well if you really need to know it's the hunger games." He said looking back down at his book.

"Good book."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't know anyone else on this island could read." He said giving her a smirk as he bookmarked his book and shut it giving his full attention to her.

"Well for your information Noah, I happen to have the highest reading level in my school." Courtney said crossing her arms and giving Noah a smirk.

"Yeah, wel.." Before Noah could finish his thoughts, Izzy came swinging in, literally on a rope and landing on the couch in front of the arguing two.

"Hey guys!" The red head said excitingly.

"Umm, hey Izzy." Courtney said giving her a small wave.

"You guys want to play truth of dare with us outside?" Izzy asked bouncing up and down on the couch.

"That sounds like fun." The brunette said.

"Great! Noah?"

"I don't do games."

"Not man enough to play, I see how you are." Courtney said getting up from the couch as she started to walk over to the sliding door.

"Fine!" Noah shouted standing up quickly and walking over to the smirking C.I.T.

"I am a man!" He said shouting the comment in her face as he stomped out the door and out towards the pool area.

"….Noah's a man?" Izzy asked the now empty room with wide eyes. She shrugged and got back on her rope and swung back outside.

Outside by the side of the pool; Beth, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Eva, Zeke, Courtney, Noah, Katie, Sadie, and DJ were seated in a circle ready to play.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Sadie asked looking around the group.

"I'll go." Tyler said

"Alright, Eva, truth or dare?" He asked the muscle woman who scowled at him.

"Dare, I'm no whimp."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss DJ."

Apparently that made Eva freeze as her face started to turn a light shade of red after Tyler said that sentence.

"W..who?" She asked as she voice went low.

"DJ." Tyler said smirking at the muscle girl who turned her head to where the softy was sitting; he gave her a small smile and wave.

Eva got up and walked over to DJ who was already standing up and waiting for her. Eva got on her tip toes and placed a quick soft kiss on DJ's lips and sprinted back to her place and sat down quickly.

DJ sat back down too as he had a light smile on his face as he smiled over at Eva who blushed and tried to scowl at him but it ended up as a light smile.

"Alright DJ, you're turn buddy!" Tyler said.

"Hmm, Courtney, truth or dare?" The gentle giant asked.

"Dare, I can take it."

"Alright, I dare you to sit in Tyler's lap for the whole game till it's you're turn again." DJ said giving her a grin.

"That's not hard." She replied getting up and walking over to Tyler and settling herself into his lap.

This did not make Noah happy, the bookworm started to shoot Tyler glares every so often at which the wannabe jock gulped at. Courtney seemed to notice how Noah was reacting to her dare as the game went on and started to form a plan in her head.

She bent down to Tyler's ear and whispered the plan as Beth and Justin were doing their seven minutes in heaven dare which sounded like it was going on really well from where the group was seated and listening in.

As the game continued Zeke had to rap, Sadie and Katie had to go change into different outfits for the rest of the night; Izzy had to dye her hair blonde, and Tyler dished out that he was a better singer than a jock.

"Noah, truth or dare?" Tyler asked the bookroom as he grinned phase one of the plan.

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend ten minutes in the supply closet with Courtney."

"Fine."

Noah was the first to get up and head to the supply closet. Courtney got up and gave Tyler a thumbs up and ran to catch up with Noah.

As they duo got in the closet They heard the handle button be pushed in which meant that they were stuck in their together for the full ten minutes.

Courtney reached up in the darkness and felt a string and pulled on it causing the tiny closet to fill up with bright light. The two were not even a arms length apart from one another as Courtney smirked a bit.

"Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this dare?" Noah said setting his elbows on a shelf.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, you don't know." She said smartly as he lightly smiled at the brunette.

"So, tell me something, how many glares did you send to Tyler during the game?" She asked mimicking Noah's position.

"To many to count that's for sure."

"Why did you though?"

"What?" He asked taken aback.

"Why did you send him glares, I mean it was just a dare." Courtney said looking at the bookworm straight in the eyes waiting for his answer.

"B..because, I..i.i ugh, never mind." He said looking at the door.

"Come on Noah just tell me."

"Why should I?"

"To see if it's the answer I was hoping for."

"Fine, but I'm sure you'll be disappointed."

"Try me." She challenged poking his chest.

"Alright, I like you okay." He said as he went back to staring at the locked door hoping it would magically open so he could run away.

"Good."

"Come again?" Noah asked looking back at Courtney with his brow raised.

"I like you too Noah, I was hoping you'd say it soon."

"I thought you liked Duncan."

"No, it was an act, I really liked you the whole time, my selfishness got in the way of that." She said looking at the ground which seemed more interesting at the moment.

"It all happens to us Courtney, and truth be told, I was envious of Duncan because he had you." He said tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something to me earlier?"

"Well, look at me; I'm not exactly like the other guys, I'm not all muscle and charms and everything else, I'm just smart."

"That is exactly why I like you Noah."

"Really?" The bookworm asked this time raising both of his brows at the giggling brunette in front of him.

"Yes, I happen to find your smartness quite sexy actually." She said trailing a finger down his cheek.

"W…., I h..hapen to find you quite attractive myself." He said taking a quick breath in and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Getting bold now?"

"Yes, depends how bold you want me to be." He said trailing on of his hands up the arch of her back as she grinned.

"Don't hold anything back then."

"Are you sure?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Noah." Courtney said grabbing his shoulders as his arms tightened around her waist and back as their lips crashed against each other as Noah pushed Courtney up against on of the shelving units causing some supplies to fall and crash to the ground. As their kisses got deeper and more passionate; more things started to fall off the high shelves which the two didn't even notice.

The small crowd outside the closet did though as the other teens started to crowd around the closet door quietly as Izzy went to the front of the group and did what everyone feared of doing.

Opening the door.

Izzy quickly and without much noise swung the door open revealing the couple kissing fiercely with supplies raining around them and they were being oblivious to their surroundings.

Their cloths were wrinkled and moved around a bit, hair messed up, and visible red marks on their necks.

The group started to dissolve leaving the two love birds back to their little session. As they continued to kiss without a crowd this time, Noah broke the kiss as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"T..t…that was am..azing Noah." Courtney said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Th…thanks."

"I…I love you." Noah said taking Courtney's hand and holding it lightly.

"I love you too." Courtney said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"How about we continue this in my room." Noah said holding onto Courtney's hand and leading her to where the rooms were.

"I'd like that." She said leaning her head against his shoulder.

Two people finding love in a silly dare open each other's eyes to what it really is.


	10. DJxEva Save me through this?

**AN: This one-shot is going to take place in TDA and the couple is DJxEva, I'm not sure if someone has written a one-shot for this couple yet but I have a little mention of them in chapter 9.**

**I know Eva wasn't in TDA but, let's just pretend she is for this story. Enjoy!**

It was late afternoon at the TDA studio lot and the teens were relaxing and enjoying the day off that Chris had gave them. They weren't going to waste it that's for sure.

Everyone was chatting with one another and having fun in the sprinklers or just sipping a nice cold drink except for one girl.

Eva was working out as usual with her dumbbells giving someone a scowl here and there. She scares everyone so what's the use of making friends. That's how she always saw it.

Getting fed up with seeing everyone in a more than happy mood and talking about everything and anything, Eva started walking to the woods that were on the edge of the lot all while still pumping her dumbbells.

While she was making her way to the woods, a certain guy was watching her smiling lightly in her direction as he decided to see where she was heading to.

As Eva made her way through the woods getting deeper and deeper into them she suddenly heard a chirp it was no ordinary chirp it was a chirp filled with pain.

Eva followed the painful chirp as she made her way through bushes and in and out of trees that filled the woods.

Following close behind, DJ the guy who had his eye on Eva for awhile sped up trying to match the muscle girl's fast pace.

Eva finally reached the area where the chirps were coming from and dropped her dumbbells as she made her way over to a tree.

DJ stayed behind a nearby tree and watched as the scary girl herself got down on her knees and lightly picked up a fallen baby bird from the ground that apparently fell from its nest.

DJ couldn't believe what he just saw; Eva, the number one meanest, most aggressive girl on the show actually helped an animal? How did she even hear it, the chirp was faint to start with even DJ being the animal lover of the group hardly heard it.

As he turned around to head back to the lot he suddenly stepped on a branch breaking it in two causing the sound of the break to echo throughout the woods.

Hoping Eva didn't hear that, DJ waited a few moments to see if she said anything. Just as he was about to make his next step someone blocked his path.

Looking down he saw the sports shoes that Eva wore with the knee high socks. He gulped as his eyes traveled up to the girl's face which at this moment had the meanest scowls on it.

"What are you doing here?" Eva asked harshly stepping toward DJ who took a step back.

"J-ju-just h-hi-hiking." He said as he started to be interested in the trees and the bushes around him making ohhh's and aww's at everything trying to convince the raging girl in front of him.

"Cut the shit DJ!" The raging girl said stomping her foot as she made her point across. The gentle giant jumped a bit at the outburst.

"Alright, I was curious what you were doing out here so I followed you." He said looking at the ground and waiting for his beating.

"Did anyone else follow you?" She asked as DJ brought his head up and shook his head.

"Everyone was occupied with whatever they were doing."

"Good, so it was just you then?"

"Yup. How'd you hear it though?"

"What?" The muscle girl asked clearly confused at his random question.

"How did you hear the baby bird's chirp, I hardly heard it." He asked taking a step towards the no calm girl.

"I have really good ears is all."

"Alright, then why did you help the bird?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't help some stupid bird!" She yelled glaring up at DJ who took another frightened step back.

"Y-y-yes you did, I saw you." He said gaining some confidence up and taking two steps forward.

"Why'd you follow me in the first place?" Eva asked clearly avoiding the question DJ wanted answered.

"I was curious that's all now answer the question please."

"Fine, I love animal's okay." She said looking everywhere but at DJ.

"I knew it." He said snapping his fingers.

"How?" Eva asked amused at the gentle giant's actions.

"The way you handled the baby bird; you were gently with it and not aggressive like you are with other things and the smile you gave when you put it back in its nest."

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah, it's nothing to be ashamed about Eva, loving and helping animals is a great thing to do." DJ said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Eva started to blush at the contact DJ made hoping he wouldn't notice she quickly looked away hoping the blush would go away.

Truth be told, Eva has had a crush on the gentle giant himself since the first season. She knew he would never like her, she was to aggressive, hard to handle, and what a lot of people called her; manly.

Yeah, she didn't like what other girls did; make-up, shopping, fashion, and so on but, after she knocked out the girl's teeth who said that to her she ran out into the woods which was her favorite place and cried for hours wondering why.

That day as she was crying she heard a painful yelp come from not far away from her and she went to see what it was. She came upon a baby deer stuck in a trap, its leg caught in a net.

Not knowing what came over her, she walked up to the deer who was trying to get free and started untangling the net from around it's leg, as she unraveled the last layer of net she watched as the deer got on all four again and walked over to her and nuzzled against her hand.

As she watched the deer prance away, Eva felt herself smile in the baby deer's direction. For the first time in awhile she felt whole again. Helping that baby deer made Eva happy something she hadn't felt in a long time.

From that day one she started helping animals every time she got. She even started volunteering at a local animal shelter, of course nobody knew that and she wanted it to stay that way.

Once she got to the island and saw DJ taking care of some animals and playing with them she thought she would have a chance with someone but, that dream was crushed when she lost her temper and he was standing near her.

As the show continued, in the back of her mind, she always hoped that he would like her and maybe this might be the chance, the second chance that she's always wanted.

"I know it's not DJ but, people will judge me again."

"Eva, everyone judges people to quickly, like me." He said putting his other hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean DJ?" She asked as she felt more redness take over her face.

"I mean I judged you to quickly Eva, I always thought you were a mean and aggressive person but, I see that those are only cover up's."

"I still don't get it DJ."

"I know you're hiding your true self Eva, you weren't always this mean girl." He said as he inched his face towards hers.

"G-g-get back o-o-or I'll h-hi-hit you!" Eva said as she lifted a shaky fist in the air as the blush on her already red cheeks grew.

"I know you won't now." DJ said as he moved his face closer to hers as he saw the blush clearly.

"I w-wi-will!" She said as she raised her shaking fist more.

"No you won't and Eva, I like you too." DJ said as he pressed his lips gently to the shaking girls as she put down her fist as it wrapped around his shoulders as his found themselves wrapping themselves around her waist pulling her closer to deepen the soft kiss.

Eva broke the kiss as they both started to get some air back from the steamy kiss.

"How did you know that I like you?"

"Your eyes." He said as he stroked her cheek softly.

"You could tell that just by my eyes?"

"Yeah, the eyes are the center of all emotions."

"Interesting." She said giving DJ a small grin.

"So tell me, how long have you been helping animals?"

"Four years now."

"Wow, how'd you start?" He asked sliding an arm around her waist.

"Well, the truth is, I was crying in the woods one day and I heard a baby deer I found out it was stuck in a trap so, I got it out and from that day on I started helping every animal that needs it." Eva said setting her hand on top of his.

"Why were you crying?"

"Just a run in into them."

"Who's them?"

"The girls that went to my school."

"What happened?"

"Just telling me the usual."

"Which was?"

"I was to manly for anyone that I didn't belong."

"Why would they do that?"

"I'm not sure, I gave them enough broken noses and missing teeth but, apparently the stupid took over their brains and they kept at the comments."

DJ gave a short laugh as he grinned at Eva.

"Why did it get to you then?" He asked as he started to stroke her hair. She felt the blush climb back up her face.

"Because it's true."

DJ stopped stroking her hair and held her back at arms length with both of his hands on her shoulders as he gave her a small smile.

"Eva, it's not true, you know why they did that to you?"

"Why?"

"Because they were jealous."

"Why would they be?" She asked giving DJ a confused look.

"Because, you're different, you don't follow groups, you're your own person, that makes you unique which makes you more of a girl then they are." He said as his hands slid from her shoulders to her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

"So, you like me the way I am?" Eva asked sliding her arms around DJ's neck as she hugged back putting her face in the crock of his neck.

"I love the way you are Eva, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thank you DJ."

"No, thank you Eva, I finally found you."

"And I found you too."

DJ pulled her in for another kiss this one more full of passion. As the two kissed, in the distance a little baby deer was looking at the pair with a twinkle in its eyes as it gazed at the two.

Two people trying to find that special someone found each other in one secret that made them come closer together learning that it's okay to be different.

You just have to have love.

**Thank you to all of you that have commented and added to your favorites. **

**I really enjoy writing for you guys and I will continue to do so! =) Hope you enjoy the story so far, tell me what you think and keep those comments about what couple I should write about next.**


	11. HaroldxBridgette Push me through this?

It was a sunny day at camp Wawanakwa and Bridgette couldn't ask for anything else. She decided it was a good day to go hit some waves and since Chris gave the campers the day off she decided to take full advantage of it.

Before she could hit the waves, she had to have the most important meal of the day, wouldn't want to surf on an empty stomach.

She was currently in the mess hall chatting with Courtney and Gwen and they were talking about boys of course.

"Then, he has the nerve to just kiss me! I mean really, did I even give him permission to do that? I think not!" Courtney said huffing after she said that as she crossed her arms.

She was complaining how Duncan kissed her the other night which was of course Valentines day and well, they haven't made it official yet but, everyone in their right minds could see they were crazy for each other.

"You're upset because you got a kiss?" Gwen asked raising her brow at the C.I.T.

"Yes."

"Ummm..why? If I got a kiss on Valentines Day, I'd be jumping off the walls right now." Bridgette said giving Gwen a high five you totally agreed with her.

"Well, it's just that…oh, I don't know! I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I just..ughh!" Courtney slammed her head on the table with a groan.

"Sweetie, you're in love. Just face the facts; you and Duncan are crazy for each other." Gwen said patting Courtney's head who in response gave another groan as Gwen and Bridgette laughed.

"So, let me guess who you wanted that Valentine's kiss from." Gwen said giving Bridgette a smirk.

"Whatever, you'll never be able to guess." She said with a smirk of her own.

"Harold."

Bridgette had wide eyes and her jaw was literally almost to the floor after Gwen said that.

"How did you know?" The surfer girl asked

"I see the way you look at him, you're in love too."

"No way, I just like him..a lot, that's all." She said crossing her arms.

"You're in denial, I know it and you know it Bridge, you're totally in love with him. It's alright it's like Courtney being in love with Duncan and me being in love with Trent; it's all natural." The Goth girl said patting Bridgette's shoulder as she sighed and shook her head.

"You're right Gwen but, how do I get his attention, I've been so scared to talk to him this never happened to me before."

"Well, why don't you teach him a lesson?"

"A lesson? What are you talking about Gwen?"

"You know; a surfing lesson." She said with a wink.

"Ohhh! I get it now, I gotcha now Gwen, good thinking."

"Well, of course I mean it came from my naturally intelligent mind." Gwen said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh shut it." Bridgette said with a laugh.

"What are you still doing here, go get you're man!" Courtney piped up lifting her head from the table and giving Bridgette a big smile.

"Alrighty! Mission start!" Gwen yelled putting her fist up in the air. Courtney and Bridgette laughed as Gwen blushed and put her fist back down.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." Bridgette said as she got up from the table and headed back to her cabin to grab her board.

**Time skip: 30 minutes**

Bridgette was now at the boys cabin door and was hesitating a lot about knocking on it. What was going through her mind right now was a whole bunch of hoopla.

"_Okay, I can do this; I'm a strong women, I can totally do this. Get my man, just like Courtney said." _She thought to herself as she started knocking on the wooden door.

A few seconds passed and who else but Harold himself answered the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey there Bridgette, what can I do you for?" He asked, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Well..I was kind of looking for you." She said as she started to rub her arm, a sign meaning that she was nervous.

"Oh really?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, I was wondering if…you'd like me to teach you some surf lessons?" She asked with a smile of her own which made Harold swoon needless to say.

"Sure!" He said grinning like a goof which made Bridgette giggle.

"Great, let's get going."

"Yes, let's." He said bowing to her like a knight. This made her giggle more.

As they made their way to the beach they both were catching glances at each other along the way. Neither of them catching the other. Looks like love was in the air for these two lovebirds.

**Time skip: 1 hour**

"Alright! You got it, you got it!" Bridgette yelled at Harold as he was wobbling back and forth on the board trying to keep his balance as the waves carried him through the water.

"I'm actually doing it, yes!" He yelled as he pumped his fist into the air which caused him to lose his balance and land in the water. His head popped out of the water a few seconds later with his hair in front of his face as he spit out a mouth full of salt water.

"You okay Harold?" Bridgette asked with concern in her voice as she made her way over to him on her board.

"Gosh..Yeah, I'm fine Bridge, thanks." He said as he got the last of the water out of his mouth and got back onto his board.

"Maybe we should take a break for a few." Bridgette said as she started to make her way back to the shore. She wanted to get away soon because of how red her face was. She was getting ready to talk to Harold alone; just him and her and, she was nervous beyond belief.

Harold was actually the same way; he's had a major crush on the surfer for a while actually. He says it was love at first sight but, hasn't gotten the courage to actually talk to her alone. The reason he talked to her at the door is because the guy's were overhearing their conversation and well, he didn't want to be a sissy in front of them since they already mess around with him to much already.

Now though, he was sweating bullets and trying to go over what he was going to say in his head hoping he wouldn't screw it up.

As they sat down on the beach they looked up at the sky and noticed the setting sky. They were amazed how much time went by since they got there. They didn't even notice the darkening sky above them. They were to into each other to notice.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Bridgette said smiling up at the sky.

"Yeah." Harold said but, he wasn't looking at the sky. He was looking at Bridgette, he felt a smile pull at his lips as he studied her. Her beautiful smile was one of perfection and her eyes shone when they were in any light making them shine like bright stars. Yeah, he knew it was cheesy but, that's what he thought of her; perfect.

As the sky got darker and darker, they kept talking about everything and anything. The shyness that they both felt at first melted away and they were being open with each other.

"Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"I-i have something for you."

"Really?"

"Uhh..yeah, it's in my bag hold on."

As Harold searched through his bag for his present for Bridgette, she was getting nervous. She was wondering what in the world he got in there. Maybe it was money or something for teaching him how to surf or maybe you know some sort of other form of payment.

"Ah-ha!"

When Harold returned Bridgette noticed his hands were behind his back which made her raise her brow at him. She got up and walked towards the light that Harold was under so she could get a better look.

"I wanted to give this to you yesterday but, I was way too nervous."

Bridgette was speechless. Yesterday was Valentines Day and Harold wanted to give something to her? Her head was reeling now.

"W-what is it?"

"Just a little something I'd thought you'd like." He said with a small smile and revealed the item behind his back to be a box or chocolates and a note taped to it.

"Ahh, Harold, how thoughtful." Bridgette said taking the box of sweets and note gently.

As Bridgette started to read the note her smile grew bigger and bigger and small tears started to roll down her eyes as her bright smile still spread on her lips. Harold was smiling too as he saw her expression.

"So, does that mean yes?" He asked gently taking her hands.

"Yes!" She said lifting her head up and giving him a soft, sweet kiss.

AS the two continued to kiss under the now black sky, the note that was taped to the box of sweets slowly fell out of Bridgette's grasp and landed on the soft sand covered ground.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_I've wanted to tell you this for a while now but, my fears got in the way but not this time. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I've always loved you since the first time we all came to this island. Yeah, cheesy I know but, that's how I look at it; love at first sight. You're perfect, your eyes that sparkle when you're happy and you're laugh when you see something funny. I love them all. I just wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend. I know you'll say no but, what's a guy got to lose? I just wanted to let you know Bridge, I love you with all my heart and more._

_Love, Harold_

As the two newly found couple continued their make-out session somewhere up in the bushes near the beach were two nosy girls looking at the two.

"Yes, I knew she could do it!" Courtney said as she fisted the air.

"Wow, who knew Harold was the romantic type." Gwen said as she looked at the two.

"Well, on this island anything's a surprise." A voice said from behind the two girls. They both screamed at the quickly turned around only to find Duncan and Trent smirking down at them.

"What do you want ogre!" Courtney said standing up from the bush and poking him in the chest.

"Calm down princess, I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said pushing her finger away and smirking at her.

"Isn't that right Trent?" He asked looking over at the musician.

"Yeah and I came to check on you Gwen." Trent said holding his hand out for Gwen which she gladly took as he helped her up.

"Okay, I can see Trent coming to check on Gwen but, not you Duncan." Courtney said as her eyes narrowed at the bad boy.

"Ah come on princess, your knight in shining armor came to rescue you and you reject him well, I know only one way to handle that." He said with a grin.

"Oh no, I swear you do that ag-ahhh!" Courtney screamed as Duncan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'll se ya Trent." Duncan called back to his friend as he started down the pathway.

"Se ya man."

"Gwen, help me!" Courtney yelled pounding Duncan's back but, Gwen was too busy laughing at her to even notice.

"Quiet down princess, you'll wake the whole camp." Duncan said slapping her butt.

"Ughh! You pig."

"Love you too."

As Duncan continued to go down the path with Courtney, Gwen and Trent already left leaving the two love birds alone again.

"So, do you think they'll ever get along?" Bridgette asked as Harold shook his head and laughed.

"When pigs fly; maybe." He said as she giggled and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you." She said looking up at him with her smile.

"I love you too." He said as he gave her a soft kiss.

Two shy teens found encouragement in themselves and each other now; they have a lifetime full of love for one another. All they needed was just a little push.


	12. SierraxCody Talk me through this?

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated schools finally out and I promise to get on the ball! I'm also thinking of re-doing Behind Closed Doors. So, if you have any thoughts on that tell me! In the mean time; enjoy some Sierra and Cody! :3**

It was late as the plane hummed as it traveled through the air going to God knows where now. Sierra sighed as she reached for the handle on the side of her seat and popped the foot rest out and laid back and looked at the roof of the plane.

She was thinking about Cody of course but, not in her usual obsessive way though. She was thinking about why he doesn't like her. I mean the guy wanted girls to fall for him and there she is at his feet literally and he doesn't even blink! She sighed as she started thinking about what her fans were saying on her website. It sounded crazy at first but, the more she thought about it, the more she thought about it, the more she was for the idea.

All she had to do was ignore him. It was simple enough. Do something out of her normal behavior and ignore him and see if that catches his attention. Sierra liked, no, **loved** the idea of it. She smirked as she thought about how it was going to go down tomorrow. He was going to be hers once and for all; he'll be putty in her hands. She smiled at the thought and covered the warm blanket over herself as she drifted into a deep sleep ready for the morning to come so she can kick-off her plan.

**In The Morning**

Sierra opened her eyes as she say the ray's of Sunshine coming through the planes windows and smiled as she pushed the foot rest back into its place and stretched her arms over her head and got up and grabbed her bag to go get ready for her day.

"Morning Sierra." Sierra turned around and came face to face with Cody. She froze for a second as she just turned back around and didn't say a word to him as she made her way to the bathroom.

When she made it to the bathroom as leaned against the door and sighed. As much as it killed her not to say hi back to him; she had to go through this plan. It just had to work, she wasn't going to let it go down in failure, so she had to ignore him, no matter how much it hurt her.

**At Breakfast**

Sierra sat down with her plate of mushy, moving eggs and pushed her tray away from her as she started talking to Bridgette, Gwen and Beth. All three of them had become good friends with Sierra and she enjoyed their company.

"I don't know about you guys but, I'm just going to skip this meal." Beth said pushing her moving slop away too.

"Dito." Gwen said doing the same.

"You sure you want to risk your health Bridge?" Sierra asked looking at the Surfer girl.

"You're right; I just can't stomach this shit anymore." She said pushing her plate away too.

"Guys, I think I'm doing something crazy." Sierra said placing her head in her hands as the three looked at each other and then back at Sierra.

"What would that be?" Beth asked as she looked worryingly at her friend.

"If my guess is right; it has to do with Cody." Gwen said with a smirk as Sierra nodded at the Goth.

"So, what's this crazy thing involving Cody?" Bridgette asked looking confused.

"Well, I figured if I ignore him he might you know; have an interest in me or something." Sierra said looking down at the moving eggs as she stabbed them with a fork.

"That might actually work Sierra." Beth said as all three looked at her like she had two heads.

"Well, if you think about it for a second; it would totally catch Cody's attention. I mean he's used to her being clingy and loud and always around him but, if she acts cold and distant towards him, he'll go to her." Beth said with a bright smile on her friends as her friends all nodded.

"Wow, awesome thinking there Beth." Gwen said giving the Farm girl a high five.

"So, do you even think my plan will work Beth?" Sierra asked her nerdy friend as Beth smiled at her and nodded her head.

"It'll totally work; he'll be goop in you're hands by the end of the day." She said as the whole table erupted in giggles and whispers on what she should do.

**At The Challenge**

Sierra glared at the sadistic host as he told the teens what they had to do for the challenge that was ironically in Paris, France; the city of love. Well, isn't that just cliche? She sighed as she looked up at the glass roof of the art museum they were in. They had to look for pieces to art masterpieces and put them back together again and the first team that has theirs all completed wins. She really didn't want to do this challenge, she was worn out all day because for a change, Cody has been following her around all day.

She totally didn't think Beth was right about the plan working but damn, it sure as hell was working. Ever since she ignored his good morning at breakfast; he's been following her around and trying to get her attention but, she stuck to the plan and ignored him. It nearly killed her to do it but, she had to and the longer she ignored him the more he'd follow her around.

"All right, you know the drill; first on done wins!" Chris said as Chef who was in a toga, raised his pistol and shot it as it went through the glass roof. Most of the teens jumped at the sound and scattered like roaches looking for the pieces.

"Hurry up Sierra!" Cody yelled at Sierra who was calmly walking towards where the rest of her team ran. She rolled her eyes and started looking around at the artwork that was displayed on the walls.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. She came face to face with Cody who had his brows knitted and an annoyed look on his face.

"What's your problem today?" He said clearly frustrated with her.

Sierra gulped and turned around and walked right past him going towards where the team was at.

"LOOK OUT, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Sierra jumped a bit as the voices and shouting got closer to her. She turned around and saw Owen and Duncan on a janitor's cart getting chased by a Bear as someone pushed her out of the way making her stumble into a closet. The door closed as she was surrounded by darkness.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked her as she screamed and scrambled away hitting the wall of the small closet. She saw who the person was when a light came on revealing his face. Cody was standing up and turned on the light in the closet as Sierra calmed down and looked away.

"Are you okay?" He said again sitting on the floor next to her. Sierra nodded determined to stick with her plan of attack.

"Can you please just talk to me? It's driving me crazy." He said as he looked over at her. Sierra sighed as she looked at the shelves in the closet. Might as well; God knows how long their going to be stuck in this damn place.

"Fine." She huffed out as Cody smiled at her.

"Why do you care anyway?" Sierra asked side glancing at Cody.

"Because it's not your usual self and that got me worried. I thought something was wrong." He said turning to look at her.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, every time I act like myself you get scared and always try to avoid me." Sierra said as she turned to look at Cody with a serious expression something she never had on her face.

"Well, yeah but-" Cody started but Sierra cut him off.

"There you go! I've always thought you wanted a girl to fall at your feet and when there's right in front of your eyes you try to get rid of her. Why Cody; I don't understand." Sierra said as she curled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on top of them.

"Sierra; it's not that I don't like you, I like you a lot it's just-"

"I'm not Gwen." Sierra said looking sadly at him.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"I know you love Gwen; you've loved her ever since the first season of Total Drama."

"I used to love her." He said placing his hand on hers.

"What do you mean?" Sierra asked as she was now confused at the cute boys words.

"She has Duncan now and well; she had to much baggage for me to handle." He said smiling at her as she had a small smirk on her face.

"So, if you like me; why don't you show it?" She asked.

"Because, I really didn't know how to say it. I was always afraid I'd screw it up and get my words mixed up and well, I just wanted to get it perfect." He said as he was now holding her hand.

"Well, we are in Paris; the city of love, that should help you out a little bit." Sierra said as she smiled at him.

"I think I can make that work."

"How so?" He had a playful grin on his face as he lent over and softly placed his lips on hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands found their way to her waist as he too pulled her as close as she could get.

As they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other as they sat in the closet for a few more hours talking and catching up with each other and sharing a few secret kisses in between but, all in all; Sierra's plan worked very well.

Guess all they needed was inspiration from the city of love itself.


	13. NoahxKatie Hug me through this?

**Hey guys! Here's a Noah and Katie one-shot! I'm sorry for those in the comments that I haven't gotten to yet; I'm trying to and they will be up soon! :3**

**Also, tell me what you guys think of me re-writing Behind Closed Doors. I was thinking of doing it.**

**P.S- I'm planning a new story; TDI-The (not so) Amazing Race! It'll have new characters which I'm drawing up now and I'll put on my DA later on!**

**Sorry I've bored you already; here's the story!**

It was another night of the dreaded marshmallow ceremony on the island as the Killer Bass were anxiously waiting to see who was going home. As the marshmallow count crept lower and lower the two BFFL's were getting worried as it was down to only two left.

It was between them and Courtney. Both friends prayed it would be the bossy C.I.T that would get booted off.

"Two marshmallows left and yet there's three of you, who's going home?" Chris said as he filled the already tension filled air.

"Katie, Sadie, and Courtney; who's it going to be?" He continued to taunt as the BFFL's hugged each other tightly as the sadistic host chuckled at their reaction.

"Will you hurry the fuck up Chirs!" Duncan shouted at the host.

"Alright, jeez just trying to preserve the suspense."

"Well; right now hurry your ass up!" The criminal shouted back giving him the bird.

"Jeez, Courtney and Katie; you're safe and Sadie; you're out of here. There, happy now Duncan?" Chris said as he carelessly tossed the marshmallows at Courtney who caught it with a smirk and Katie who didn't let her friend go as the marshmallow feel to the dirty ground.

"No, this can't be happening!" Katie said as tears welled up in her eyes as Chef had Sadie over his shoulder carrying her to the boat of losers as Katie trailed after them trying desperately to get her BFFL but failed as Chef threw the heavier twin into the boat.

"You can do this Katie!" Sadie said as she brought herself up and looked her at twin.

"Not without you Sadie!" Katie said as tears feel down her cheeks.

"Yes you can, do it for me Katie, do it for both of us!" Sadie shouted as the boat started to go farther from the island. Katie nodded as she waved at her friend and Sadie shouted words of encouragement to her friend as the boat disappeared behind the thick cloud of fog.

"I'll do it for the both of us Sadie; I will." Katie said as more tears flooded her eyes as she slowly dragged herself to her cabin to lay down to a sleepless night.

**Three days later…**

"Good morning campers!" Chris said as he entered the Mess Hall as the campers all groaned at him. Katie didn't even blink as the host started telling them about their next challenge. She didn't want to do it; not without Sadie.

"All right; now that you all know the challenge; I'll meet you at the docks in two hours." The host said as he left the Mess Hall and the loud chatters of everyone else filled Katie's ears.

Duncan and Courtney were having their usual fight as he was shamelessly flirting with her and she was falling for it. She looked the other direction and saw Izzy in Owen's arms telling him some crazy story as they cuddled. She lightly smiled at the pair as she got up from her seat and headed out the door without another word and went to her cabin.

Noah knew something was up. Ever since Sadie left Katie hasn't eaten anything, talked to anyone or slept. He wasn't any peeping Tom or anything he just happened to spot her at the dock every night crying when she thought everyone was asleep.

Needless to say the Bookworm was worried about the lonely twin as he tried to read his novel but shoved the book marker in and started to think.

He needed to help her out; yes, many think that she's annoying but, with the absence of her other half it's like the life had been drained from her and Noah didn't like it. He wouldn't tell this to anyone but, he sort of has a crush on Katie he's had it for awhile now. He wanted to make it special; to tell her himself and not from some island gossip.

It was the perfect time to tell her, of course after he comforts her first. He got up from the table and walked out of the Mess Hall and headed straight for the girls cabins. He heard soft sobs coming from what he presumed was Katie's cabin as he froze at the door as the sobs became louder. He gulped as he opened the door and stepped right in.

Katie heard the cabin door squeak and footsteps come in and stopped her sobs as the tears kept coming. Ever since Sadie left, she hasn't gone a day without crying her eyes out. She had to be strong but it's hard to do that when nobody would help you.

"Katie?" She heard a soft, masculine voice said her name as she looked up and saw Noah.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" She asked confused by his presence. Noah walked over to her bunk and sat down next to the tan girl.

"To see if you're alright."

"No offense or anything but, why you?" She asked looking confused. She thought Noah hated her.

"Well because you're not acting like your usual self." The Bookworm said pointing out that crucial fact. Katie didn't say anything as she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"It's because Sadie left isn't it. You guys were inseparable and when she left you just kind of shut down; right?" Noah asked squeezing Katie's shoulder as she started to sob.

Noah wrapped her into his arms as she buried her head into his shoulders. Noah was happy to have her in his arms though; not happy considering the circumstances. He stroked her hair as she started to calm down. She was still wrapped up in his arms as she poked her head out of his shoulder.

"I guess you do know everything huh?" She said with a short laugh.

"Well, not everything." He said softly as he moved a piece of hair out of her face causing her to blush. She broke the hug as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you Noah, for coming to see if I was alright." Katie said placing her hand on top of his.

"Of course; I couldn't let you continue like that." He said softly grabbing her hand holding it lightly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, ever since I came to this island; I've always had a crush on you." She tried looking somewhere other than at Noah who had a smile on his face as he cupped her cheek in his hand bringing her face to him.

"Well, I like you too Katie; a lot." He said as he placed his lips on hers in a soft quick kiss sliding his hand down her neck and pulling her softly onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Noah broke the soft kiss as they both gasped for air wondering how long they were in that lip lock. Katie smiled down at Noah as he brought them down onto Katie's bunk. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her as they got closer to each other.

"Promise me you won't cry anymore." He said softly placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I promise Noah but, promise me that you'll never leave me alone." Katie said as he nodded nuzzling her neck as she giggled.

"That's the sound I want you to make more of." He said kissing her cheek. She giggled again as the Bookworm smiled at her.

"That's the look I want to see on your face from now on." She said as he gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"You don't have to worry about that; this smile will always be here as long as you are."

"Aww; so cheesy yet so sexy." Katie said giving him a kiss on his cheek as they both laughed.

When her friend left, all she needed was someone to talk to and yet, she got so much more and, it all started with a hug.

**Well, hope I did okay on this one! First NoahxKatie one-shot; how'd I do?**

**Remember to tell me your thoughts on redoing Behind Closed Doors and the new story I'm working on; TDI- The (not so) Amazing Race!**


	14. TylerxLindsay Heal me through this?

**Here's a TylerxLindsay one-shot for you all! It takes place during episode six; Dodgebrawl, in season one.**

It was another boring day on the island as the campers were lazing around waiting for Chris to show up and drop some stupid challenge on them. Tyler was talking with Lindsay as they shared some Ice-cream he snuck from the kitchen only a few minutes ago.

"Thanks so much Tanner." The blonde said as Tyler frowned.

"It's Tyler; T-Y-L-E-R. The jock said hoping that spelling out his name would help his clueless girlfriend remember.

"You have a Tiger!" Lindsay said excitingly as she clapped her hands. Tyler slapped his forehead as he sighed. He gave up and just enjoyed the precious moment with her, well; until an announcement came over the PA system.

"Afternoon campers, everyone report to the indoor dodge ball court located near the beach in five." Chris's voice said over the system as Tyler and Lindsay groaned.

"When did we ever have an indoor dodge ball court?" Tyler asked Lindsay as she tilted her head to the side.

"Tim, what's dodge ball?" She asked as Tyler sighed again and got up and offered his hand to Lindsay who happily accepted as the walked hand in hand to meeting place.

When Tyler and Lindsay got to the challenge, everyone was already there. Heather and Courtney both glared in their direction as they still held each other's hands.

They both marched up as Tyler and Lindsay both had scared expressions on their faces. Heather was the first one to get to them as she yanked Lindsay out of his hold and glared at both of them.

"What did I say to you Lindsay?" Heather spat at her crossing her arms and scowling at her.

"I-I don't remember Hailey." Lindsay said softly as she looked down at the ground.

"It's Heather idiot, and I told you no flirting with the enemy!" The Queen Bee roared as she dragged Lindsay away. She looked back at Tyler and blew a kiss to him. Tyler felt like goop that is until the C.I.T herself marched up to him with a scowl on her face as well.

"What was that?" Courtney asked as Tyler tried looking everywhere else but at her.

"What was what?"

"You and that dumb blonde; you're with her aren't you?" She asked glaring at him.

"Yeah, so what; you're not the boss of me." Tyler said looking at the C.I.T which was a mistake because she had a deadly glare in her eyes as the Jock cringed at her.

"See her again and you'll be the next one off this island." She said simply as she turned back around and strutted off to torture somebody else.

Tyler sighed as he sat down on one of the many rows of benches and surveyed the teens or rather couples in front of him.

Duncan and Courtney were having their usual love fest with their fighting while Gwen and Trent were off to the side just talking while the Goth was blushing ever so often. LeShawna was teasing Geoff who whispered something into the loud mouthed sista's ear to which she blushed to.

Harold was showing Bridgette some of his 'mad skills' as he likes to call them as the surfer was giggling at his attempts to impress her. Izzy was harassing Noah but by the look on his face, he didn't mind at all. Justin and Beth were huddled together quietly talking as the farm girl laid her head on the model's shoulder. Eva was in DJ's lap as they talked and laughed with each other.

Tyler shook his head. What was the deal with him and Lindsay dating? All the other people had their special someone so, why weren't they getting yelled at? Tyler had enough of this shit.

After this challenge Lindsay and him aren't going to hide it anymore; they're going to put it out in the open like everyone else. He didn't care if he was voted off this island as long as he was near Lindsay he felt whole. Yeah, it may seem all mushy but, that's how he feels about her; she's amazing and stunningly beautiful in his eyes.

"Okay campers, you ready to go back to Gym class?" The host said excitingly as some of the teens grumbled and others rolled their eyes.

"Today's challenge is a basic dodge ball tournament. The rules you should remember from school but, I'll go over them again." Chris said as he held up a red rubber ball.

"If you get hit with this ball; you're out." He said as he threw the ball at Beth who blocked her face waiting for the blow until Justin caught it just in time and glared at the Host who chuckled nervously.

"But, if you catch it like Justin just did; the person who threw the ball is out." He cleared his throat as he continued to explain the rules.

"We will play three games and which ever team wins two of the games; wins and the losers I'll see later tonight at the bonfire ceremony." He said as Chef came in through the door in a Referee outfit.

"Okay maggots, Killer Bass to the left and Screaming Gophers to the right; move!" He yelled as the two teams scattered to their right sides.

Tyler looked for Lindsay who was talking to Beth about something but, she caught his eye and waved to him as he waved back and she blew him another kiss. He pretended to catch it as she giggled happily.

Tyler heard the whistle being blown by Chef as Duncan, Geoff, Courtney, Bridgette and he ran for the balls on the Killer Bass side as Trent, Izzy, Heather, Cody and Justin ran on the Screaming Gophers side.

Tyler grabbed a ball as he took aim at Gwen who was looking around and not paying attention and threw the ball only to have it not reach her.

"Come on man; put some muscle in it like this." Duncan 'explained' as he took aim at Lindsay herself who was talking to Beth in the corner of the court and threw it. Tyler heard the loud smack of the ball as it came in contact with the Blonde's face as she fell to the ground.

"Not fucking cool man!" Tyler yelled at Duncan as he glared at the rebel who was avoiding his look with a smirk on his face.

Tyler ran over to the other side of the court and grabbed Lindsay's hand to pull her up as he brushed some hair out of her face to look at where the ball hit her. Her left eye was already swollen. Tyler led the Blonde outside away from the challenge not really caring about the damn game but about his injured girlfriend who still had silent tears running down her face.

As he made it to her cabin; they sat down on her buck as Tyler went to go get an Icepack from the first aid kit that had in the cabin and pushed her hair back and gently placed it on her swollen eye.

"Thanks Tyler." The Blonde said giving him a smile. Tyler on the other hand, had is mouth wide open as he started wide eyed at the girl in front of him.

"You actually remembered my name?" The jock asked as the Blonde nodded.

"Yeah why wouldn't I Tyler, I mean you are my boyfriend." Lindsay said with a cute smile as Tyler melted after seeing that smile.

"Well you never could remember before." He said as she took the ice pack off and titled her head to the side.

"Maybe that hit to the head made me remember." She said as she tackled him to the bunk and giving him a kiss on the lips to which Tyler accepted happily now that she remembered who he was.

Two lovers almost came to a dead end until a little knock on the noggin helped them out.

**I know the ending probably doesn't make any sense but, it's 2 in the morning and I couldn't really think of anything. Well; hope you liked this cute one-shot. :3**


	15. HaroldxLeShawna Trust me through this?

**Here's some LeShawnaxHarold for you all! Sorry for not updating for forever; we had a family emergency and had to leave asap. So, to make up for lost chapters; I will be posting a lot. Hope you guys enjoy and comment :)**

LeShawna sighed as she sank back farther into the wooden seat on the Boat of Losers. She wiped a stray tear off of her face as she looked up at where Chef was taking her and the sudden sad emotions were replaced by a huge smile.

In front of her was the resort that they were promised in the pamphlet. Visions of massages and being waited on hand and foot filled her mind as her smile grew at the sheer though of it.

As the boat came closer to the resort she saw all of the familiar faces of her friends. She could see Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, and Eva waving with smiles on their faces. She smiled back as she started waving too. Then, in the back of the crowd she saw the lanky and nerdy teen himself; Harold.

She smiled lightly at the memory of their first kiss. The kiss itself was short lived since Chef ripped him away and threw him on the boat. As the boat stopped in front of the dock the bootylicious teen grabbed her luggage and walked onto the dock.

"Well come here and give mama some sugar baby!" She said spreading her arms out as Beth and Lindsay ran up hugging her as they all laughed.

As the two broke from the hug, LeShawna put her hands on her hips and looked at Bridgette and Eva.

"So, you two aren't gunna give me some love?" The big girl said as the two smiled at her and gave her hugs too causing the rest of the rejected campers to laugh.

Most of them made their way back to the resort but, only a few stayed behind to further welcome the big boned sister. One of those few was Harold who stood off on the sidelines as the rest showered LeShawna with hugs and pats on the backs. She loved it of course but, all she wanted was to be hugged and showered with affection by the beat boxing nerd himself.

"You know; he's been waiting for you." Eva said in her gruff tone as LeShawna looked at her like she grew three heads.

"How'd you come up with that theory?" She asked placing her hands on her hips waiting for the muscle girl to explain.

"Every time the show comes on and you're on camera, there's this look of longing and every time your name comes up; he always stands aside and listens. He's in love with you." Eva said smiling at LeShawna whose mouth was practically on the floor.

"Damn girl; didn't know you could talk so…passionately, using words like longing and love." The big girl joked as Eva smiled and laughed along with her.

"Yeah well; Noah has that effect on me and, you're stalling." She said smirking at her with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"No I'm not; I'll talk to him at dinner tonight, I promise." LeShawna said holding her pinky out towards Eva who rolled her eyes and stuck hers out as they both did the promise laughing the whole time.

"Alright; see you at dinner." LeShawna said grabbing her luggage and walking towards the resort but not before giving Harold a smile as she passed. The nerd blushed red as she made her way into the resort itself and headed to her room. As she walked in, she sat her luggage on a desk and plopped on the bed smiling at how soft and fluffy the mattress was.

She rolled onto her back as she looked up at the cream colored ceiling and started think about Harold and how Eva said he was in love with her. There was no way in hell he could've been. She's never really caught anyone's eye before and this was all new and strange for her.

Yes, she's flirted big time with boys but, that was just for fun and they'd always go for her friend's anyway. With Harold though, it's like she was able to be herself and she had to say, the whole nerd thing actually turned her on. She smiled at the times back on the island where he used to try and impress her by beat boxing or showing off his 'mad skills'.

The word Love rang through her head as she sighed wondering if Eva was wrong. I mean; they're teens, they don't know anything about Love…or maybe they do. LeShawna remembered what her Mother told her about Love. Love is to think about someone else more times in a day than you think about yourself.

Ever since Harold was kicked off the island; he's been the only one on her mind and there was no way to get him out. She laughed as she thought about it. Eva was right. He loved her and she loved him, there was no maybe's in the equation; it was really Love. He thought about her every minute she was away from him and she did the same for him. Yeah, some will think that she's crazy for thinking such a thing but, it's true and it's what her heart is telling her; her Mother always told her to follow her heart and that she's doing.

**At Dinner**

LeShawna walked into the Dining room where everyone else was. She could see Eva and Noah talking as Noah whispered something into her ear which made the muscle girl blush. She raised her brow at the couple then smiled. She turned he attention to Beth and Lindsay who were getting pampered by their boyfriends. Justin pulling the chair out for Beth and Zeke pouring Lindsay's drink for her, both girls looked happy and in love. She smiled at her friend's and their special someone. She could tell that they were happy and that they cared for each other.

She walked over to an empty seat over by Bridgette. She was getting ready to pull it out herself until two hands were placed on top of hers. LeShawna looked up and saw none other than Harold there with a smile on his face as she slowly removed her hands and he pulled the chair out for her.

"A lady should never have to pull out her own chair." He said with a smile. She didn't know what to do but nod and blush as she took a seat. She didn't expect him to pop out of nowhere and do something so sweet like that for her, that's why she was speechless for the time being.

"So, are you happy to be off the island?" Harold asked as he pushed her chair in and sat down himself smiling at her as she blushed even more. She cleared her throat as she smiled back.

"Actually yeah I am. Everyone was just getting irritating and I just couldn't handle it anymore." She said smirking at him.

"Well; you won't have to worry about that anymore." He said placing his hand on top of hers. They both had smiles on their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. Their faces were coming closer, LeShawna felt her face starting to turn red as their lips got closer to each other's; she could feel his hot breath but, just as they were going to lock lips; a loud ring erupted through the room making them both jump at the sound. It turned out to be the Chef ringing the Triangle signaling that dinner was getting ready to be served.

LeShawna looked at Harold with a small smile as the steaming plates of edible food were placed in front of them. As she ate; she would sneak looks at Harold and he would always catch her, he'd grin at her every time she was caught as she would look else where.

After twenty minutes of pushing the food around on her plate and taking a few bites but, mostly watching Harold; the clean up crew came and started clearing the table as the rest of the ex campers started to leave the room probably to go to the game room. LeShawna felt someone grasp her hand as she looked up at Harold who was gesturing her to come with him. She got up from her chair and followed him; hand in hand. He led her to the Balcony which was connected to the Dining area.

The breeze greeting them as they stepped out, she looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars twinkling and the Moon shining brightly over their heads. Harold wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her closer to him as she closed her eyes savoring the sweet moment. She felt safe in his arms; something she'd thought she would never say about a guy. She smiled up at him as she reached up and pecked him on the cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"You know; I've realized something." LeShawna said as she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of him.

"What would that be?" Harold asked with a playful grin on his face.

"That I'm in Love with you." She said opening her eyes and looking up at him waiting for his reaction. He smiled widely back down at her as he slid his hands down to her waist and hugged her tightly.

"You know what; I'm in Love with you too." He whispered in her ear.

"Just tell me something, how do you know?" She bit her lip waiting for his reply.

"Whenever I'm around you I'm happy and every time I hear your name, my heart skips a beat. I also think about you hours and hours each day. I know I'm in Love with you LeShawna and there's no hiding it." Harold said as he bent his head down and pecked her cheek.

LeShawna felt her heart skip a beat at that very moment and right there she knew for a fact that this was real. Her feelings were real, his were real and this moment was real.

"You know baby, I feel the exact same way." She said breaking his hold on her for a brief moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers. This kiss like their first one was magical; she felt those fireworks exploding in her head. I smiled against the kiss as he slid his arms around her waist bringing them closer to each other.

She knew she made the right choice, thanks to her heart. They broke the steamy kiss as they both smiled at each other.

"I love you LeShawna."

"I love you too baby."

The two looked back up at the twinkling night sky as they held each other never wanting to let go.

Two teens still having deep feeling for one another followed their hearts and in the end, that's exactly what they had to do to.

**A/N: Yay! My first LxH one-shot! :D I hope you like it; I know it may seem cheesy but, I'm a cheesy person. I'll have chapter 16 up soon darlings; remember to comment :) **


	16. AlejandroxHeather Hate me through this?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews guys; keep them coming! Well; here's my try at a HeatherxAlejandro one-shot! :) **

"You can't do anything right!" The Queen Bee herself stomped her way into the plane as she plopped herself down on one or the many uncomfortable benches on the loser's side of the plane.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, chica!" The manipulative Latino yelled after Heather, close on her heels sitting on the opposite side of her scowling.

The two just got done with one of Chris's many weird and unusual challenges. Since there were only six teens left; the sadistic host thought it would be fun to pair them up and of course the two meanest and most manipulative people just had to be together but, there was one downfall to that.

They both _hated_ each other with a deep, deep burning passion. The others begged a differ though.

**Up in First Class..**

"It's sexual frustration!" Sierra yelled wailing her arms in the air trying to prove her point. Duncan clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Will you at least keep it down a little; do you want them to hear what the hell we're talking about and murder us?" The rebel said as Sierra shook her head trying to mumble something but, his hand was still in the way.

"Well, whatever the hell it is; it's very entertaining." LeShawna said as she and Gwen laughed and high fived each other.

"I agree with spaz-o over here." Duncan said as all three girls looked at him like her grew a second head.

"Why?" Gwen asked just as confused as the other two.

"Well, think about it; all season they've been flirting with each other in their own little demon like way, I mean it's obvious that their into each other." Duncan explained as all three girls looked at him with their jaws nearly to the carpet.

"Why the hell are you guys looking at me like that?" Now it was Duncan's turn to be confused.

"Nothing, anyway; what the hell are we supposed to do?" LeShawna asked raising her brow at the rebel who had a huge grin on her face.

"Easy; make them hate each other more." He said with the same sly grin as he ushered the girls in a circle and told them the plan.

**Toilet Confessional…**

"This plan is so crazy; it just might work. I gatta hand it to the white boy on this one." LeShawna said to the camera as she shrugged her shoulders. The camera cuts and then shows Gwen sitting where LeShawna was.

"I have a surprisingly good feeling about this plan. If this works; I will believe in miracles." The Goth said smirking to the camera. It cut again revealing Sierra on the seat blinking at the camera.

"SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!" She yelled wailing her arms again as Duncan busted through the door and tied a cloth around her face making her yells go into a soft mumble. He turned his head towards the camera and shook his head.

**Back to the 'couple'..**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY FUCKING SHAMPOO!" Heather came stomping in, in a towel and surprisingly to Alejandro, bright green hair. Of course the Latino couldn't hold in his laughter which only added fuel to Heather's out burst.

"SO YOU DID PUT SOMETHING IN IT!" Heather screamed at him as she went ballistic and tackled him to the floor. Unknown to them; the real culprits to the crime were watching up in First class on the camera monitors. They thought if Alejandro and Heather hated each other even more than usual maybe, just maybe; they would _finally_ confess their feelings to one another.

While the four masterminds were shocked at what Heather just did, let's just say that Alejandro was taking advantage of the situation.

"Ah, chica; calm down, I didn't put anything in your shampoo." He said holding his hands up in defense while the beyond pissed Queen Bee had him straddled and had the handle of her loofa under his neck.

"Whatever _Al, _why should I even trust you?" Heather asked with a sneer pressing the plastic handle more into his neck. Alejandro dreaded that nickname and she knew that very well. He glared at her and effortlessly grabbed the handle of the loofa and tugged it out of her grasp and threw it behind her.

"You know I hate that name." He hissed at her tightening his glare as she smirked at him.

"Oh I know; _Al._" She got closer to his face smirking even more.

For some reason to Alejandro; Heather's eyes just brought him in and suddenly he started inching closer to her lips. Heather saw this and for the first time in her life became nervous. She pulled away from him fast as she got up and walked away towards the bathroom again.

Alejandro looked up and saw nothing but the ceiling of the plane and frowned. Yes, he'll admit it; he's fallen for the Queen Bee. Her piercing eyes were the first thing that caught him; they were black and beautiful especially when they glistened in the sun. Of course she wouldn't feel the same way about him, no way in hell. He sighed and closed his eyes only to see Heather. Even in his mind, she never goes away.

**First Class…**

"Now, who was right?" Sierra said jumping up and down after the video monitor was shut off.

"Alright Sierra, we get it, you were right." Gwen said with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Okay, sorry; just overly excited." The fan girl said as she clapped her hands together.

"How the hell can you be so fucking cheerful?" Duncan asked eyeing the purple haired girl who just smiled at him.

"Happy pills!" She said jumping up again. He got up and pushed her back down clamping his hand over her mouth again.

"Ooookay, moving on; Alejandro totally has a thing for Heather but, does she have the same thing for him?" LeShawna asked looking between the three.

"Duh, didn't you see how fast she jumped up after he tried to kiss her; totally obvious." Sierra said as she pried Duncan's hand off of her mouth.

"Do those happy pills make you extra smart or something?" Gwen asked looking at Sierra who had a confused look on her face. Gwen groaned and waved her off.

"Alright; now we just have to do something to Alejandro." Duncan said as LeShawna looked at him with a grin.

"Boy, don't you worry about that; mama here's got the right plan." She said as she got up and walked towards the loser's side. The other's had wide eyes as they scrambled back to the monitor as they turned it back on.

**With Alejandro..**

"What's with the long face sugar?" Alejandro snapped out of his day dreams as he looked up from the ground still and saw LeShawna in the doorway with a small smile on her face.

"Oh nothing LeShawna; just a bit lonely is all." He said with a smile as she walked over to him and held out her hand. He grabbed it as she pulled him up but, LeShawna had some other plans of her own. As she pulled him up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her as their lips crashed against each others.

**First Class..**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Duncan, Sierra and even Gwen didn't suspect this as they all stared at the monitor in shock.

**With Alejandro and LeShawna..**

Alejandro was shocked to say the least. Of course LeShawna was a sweet girl and all but, he only had eyes for Heather. He was starting to pull away until he heard a slight gasp.

He pulled away quickly and looked to see Heather there, clothed; green hair and all. Before he could say anything, she ran away.

"Go get her sugar; I know you love her, now go get her!" She said waving him off as he smiled at her and thanked her as he ran out of the room and went after Heather.

LeShawna waved to the camera in the corner of the room as she strutted her way back to First Class.

**With Heather..**

Yeah; I might be a bitch but, I have feelings too and they were for Alejandro as much as I hate to admit it. I hated him with a passion at first but, his charm and his sexy accent captured me right in. I just don't know what came over me back there. I saw them kiss and I just ran away.

I heard his voice behind me as I stomped my way into the bathroom to escape him but, he just made his way on in shutting the door behind him. I turned on my heel and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed narrowing my glare.

"I can explain." He said grabbing my shoulders lightly.

"Explain what."

"What happened with me and LeShawna wasn't anyth-."

"I. Don't. Care!" I yelled getting in his face as my anger boiled.

"Well, I do; I care about you Heather." I stroked my face gently. I enjoyed his touch but, I slapped his hand away.

"Whatever Romeo; this is some trick again." I got out of his hold and tried to make my way out of the bathroom but, he was blocking my way of escape.

"It's not a trick Heather; I really mean it." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes and suddenly I was transfixed on them. He smiled at me as he brought his face down towards mine again.

This time there was nowhere to run and hide but, I didn't want to do any of the two; I just wanted to kiss him. I wasn't sure if it was from my true feelings for him or the way his eyes dazzled me but, I closed the gap between us as I felt those fireworks go off in my head making me feel dizzy.

We moved our lips in sync as his hold on my waist tightened and I snaked my arms around his neck deepening the kiss slightly. I loved this feeling, the effect this boy had on me was amazing. Even though I seem like I hate him in front of the camera, I really loved him though and now, I know he feels the same way about me.

To my disappointment; he pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine as we both breathed heavily from the steamy kiss.

"Te amo." He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. I loved it when he talked Spanish to me; it was really sexy.

"English please."

"I love you." He whispered again. I looked up at him and smiled wrapping my arms back around his neck and leaning up towards his ear.

"I love you too." I whispered. He let out a deep chuckle as he grabbed my hand gently and led me out going past the four who were up in First class who all had a giant grins on their faces.

What the hell are they so happy about?

I guess the old saying is true; opposites do attract! All they needed was a little scheming and under handing plans from their friends to give them a little push. In the end though; love tromps hate any day.

**A/N: Wow; Well, hope you like it guys. I probably screwed it up though. I thought it would be fun to get some of the gang from TDWT in here. So, you know that awesome review button down below? Well; it wants you to click it and tell me how I did! :D**


	17. BridgettexGeoff Dangle me through this?

**A/N: I want to say thanks for all the reviews and favorites; you guys really make my day and I hope my stories make yours. Now; who's up for some Bridgette and Geoff?**

"Well, that's it for this episode of TDA Aftermath, see ya next week!" Bridgette said to the camera as she put on the fakest smile she ever had which made her sick to her stomach well, not as sick as Geoff's behavior lately. The very thought made her want to up chuck right there.

"WE'RE OUT!" She heard the camera man yell as she let the 'smile' slip back into her frown which for the past couple weeks has become her permanent look.

Now Bridgette can handle just about anything that comes in her way but, Geoff has been a huge problem lately and she was getting really sick of it. This show was actually a good idea that came from Chris; for once and it started amazing! Bridgette and Geoff we're closer than ever and everything seemed perfect well, until Geoff started to act like a total different person, sort of this mini Chris in fact; obsessed with fame and ratings. Geoff even risked their friends' lives tonight on the show for fucking ratings! That was the last straw for Bridgette.

"Girl, you okay?" Bridgette looked up to see LeShawna with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking." She said looking over at Geoff who had a compact out and was powdering his face. Bridgette grimaced and stood up hugging LeShawna and told her she'd meet her backstage soon. She made her way over to him, telling herself this was the only thing to do now; it was getting out of control.

"Oh, hey babe." Geoff said snapping the compact shut as he shoved it in his pocket.

"Geoff, this has to stop; now." Bridgette said standing up straighter and crossing her arms over her chest as she placed a serious look on her face.

"What has to Bridge, you lost me." He said flipping his hair.

"You're damn right I lost you, you've changed Geoff and I don't like it at all." She said poking him in the chest.

"Careful babe, you're messing up my shirt." He said moving her finger out of the way as he fixed his shirt. Bridgette sighed as she shook her head at the site.

"Like that, up till a few weeks ago, you didn't care if I messed up or shirt at all and now it always has to be perfect; what's up with that Geoff?" The surfer said as she rubbed her temple getting really frustrated.

"It's awesome for ratings babe." He said as he flipped his hair again.

"What the hell is with this ratings rant you always go on? This show was supposed to be fun and now instead of talking with our friends, you dangle them above a tank full of sharks for ratings; have you gone mental?" She yelled as she got in his face as tears filled her blue eyes.

"Well babe, life threatening acts boost up ratings better than just talking." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer to him. She yanked out of his hold as she glared up at him.

"Well Geoff how about this; is it going to be your ratings or me?" She said staring him done as silence filled the atmosphere between the two. Bridgette let a tear slip down her cheek as she nodded and ran backstage towards the back room. She slammed the door and flopped on the couch in the middle of the room as she let the tears go and just cried.

She knew that was going to be his answer but, she didn't know it was going to hurt this much. She sat back up on the couch which was now covered in mascara filled tear drops as she brought her feet up on the couch and clutched a pillow and hugged it close to her. She wanted the old Geoff back, the one that would hold her and say cheesy but sweet things to her when she felt sad, the one who would tell her how pretty she was every single day; she wanted _him_; not this fame obsessed poser who would risk their friends' lives just to get bumped up the hit list.

She heard a soft knock at the door as she ignored it knowing who it was already. She quickly wiped her eyes and put on a natural look on her face as the door opened revealing Geoff with a frown on his face as he slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him and made his way towards the couch.

"Babe, I'm sorry." He softly said as he sat next to her which made her stiffen up. She wouldn't look at him as he sighed.

"Look, I don't love ratings as much as I love you Bridge; you should know this." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"I've messed up big time Bridgette and I know I've been a real ass lately but, you have to know that I totally choose you over those stupid ratings. I don't know what happened to me, I guess all the attention of showbiz caught up with me and made me into this." He said looking down at the ground avoiding her stare.

"Yeah, you have been a total ass lately." She said as he looked back up at her, a smile crossing his lips. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist scooting her closer to him as she didn't yank away this time.

"So, you forgive me then?" He asked as he leaned in for a kiss. She turned away at the last second holding her hand out as a warning.

"Not so fast buddy; you're not getting off that easily." Bridgette said with a smirk that would rival Heather's. Geoff had a bad feeling as his girlfriend got up and grabbed his hand and headed back to the stage.

**On stage: 10 minutes later…**

"Okay Bridge I think you made your point now, GET ME DOWN!" Bridgette, LeShawna and Gwen laughed at the Party boy as he dangled above the same tank of sharks he had Izzy dangle above not even two hours ago and he hated it dearly.

"Naw, maybe twenty more minutes up there will do the trick babe." Bridgette said up to Geoff as he shrieked and tucked his legs as the shark jumped up and snapped at him.

"PLEASE BRIDGE!" The sound of his shrieks were music to Bridgette's ears.

**In Bridgette's trailer…**

"That wasn't funny babe." Geoff said as he plopped on the couch in Bridgette's trailer clearly worn out.

"Sorry but, I found it quite funny, you know when you laughed when Izzy was up there." She said as she lay on top of him as his arms snaked around her waist.

"Like I said before; I'm sorry Bridge; what can I do to make it up to you?" He whispered it in her ear as she giggled lightly. She turned around so she was laying on Geoff stomach against stomach as she smiled down at him.

"Well, I'm not sure." She said leaning down as he quickly pulled her head down capturing her lips as they moved together in sync. He let the other hand travel down to her waist as she placed her hands on his chest as she leant forward deepening the kiss.

Bridgette finally broke the steamy kiss as they both gasped for air smiling at one another. She snuggled up to him as he brought her as close as he could as they just laid there in each other's arms enjoying the sweet and moment.

"I love you Bridgette." Geoff said smiling down at his girl as he kissed the top of her head. She snuggled up against him even more in response.

"I love you too Geoff." She said snuggling into his neck and closing her eyes; glad to have her Geoff back.

Even with all of the obstacles that comes with life today; these two teens overcame them with the one thing that can't be broken; love.

**A/N: There you have it folks! BridgettexGeoff for you all :D Now, tell me how it is and sorry for the delay; you can thank Charter for that because I just got my internet back up and I felt bad so I stayed up and finished till 3 A.M. finishing this for you all; not my best but I hope you still like it!**


	18. EvaxEzekiel Touch me through this?

**AN: Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in while but here's chapter 18! Here's my attempt at Ezekiel X Eva! Hope you all enjoy! :3 **

Eva always knew she was never the prettiest out of the bunch he whole life. She'd see the 'pretty' ones on the cheerleading squad, blonde hair, spunky attitude and she was never any of those things and to make matters worse she was stuck on an island with spunky, bubbly pretty girls and she hated it with a burning passion.

When she first came here she wanted to jump off the dock and take her chances with the sharks which wouldn't have been a challenge to her but since damn Chris had her under a fucking contract she really couldn't do anything about it so she put her game face on.

The one person that really intrigued her though was Ezekiel even with his sexist remarks towards the girls at the camp she couldn't help but to be fascinated by him for some strange reason and lately she's had the suspicion that he's fascinated by her. She sees him stealing glances and looks at her when he thinks she's not looking. Even though it was really creeping her out she actually liked getting attention from the opposite sex.

Even though he was the total opposite from her she did have certain aspects that she liked about him like his accent for one, many thought it was weird and dorky but to Eva it was perfect she thought it was actually quite cute and she rarely ever uses the word cute. Another thing was his innocence of the world, she knows he hasn't been out into the real world and doesn't know what he's saying or doing the only reason she acted mean towards him was because of the damn cameras and Chris's contract.

She couldn't believe it but she actually had a crush on the home schooled freak and it scared her.

What if he rejected her, humiliated her in front of everyone; well, she'd probably beat his scrawny little ass to a pulp but the emotional damage was what she was really worried about, she was never one to handle touchy feely feelings well and rejections never helped that.

As she reflected the pros and cons of the situation she was in, she felt a presence behind her making her turn around to find the guy that was on her mind; Ezekiel.

"What do you want home schooled?" Eva grunted out turning back around to stare out at the lake, she had to admit it was beautiful as the sun was setting.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hey, eh." The farm boy said as he took a seat next to Eva on the edge of the dock letting his legs hang from the edge just like hers.

Eva grew stiff as she looked over at Ezekiel. She started to feel a blush grow across her cheeks and cursed it as Ezekiel noticed it too but really didn't know what it was.

"Are you feeling okay Eva?" Ezekiel asked as he reached over and touched her cheeks with the back of his hand and then her forehead all the while Eva growing even redder.

"I think you have a fever eh." Zeke said taking his hand away while Eva whished it was still touching her.

"Whatever." She grunted crossing her arms and stared out across the lake letting the view sink into her mind.

"Pretty, huh?" Ezekiel piped up as she scooted a little closer to the muscle girl who noticed his advancement towards her and she grew curious; was he pulling a move on her?

"Yeah it is." She stated trying to communicate with him deciding to give this thing a shot.

"I know something else prettier." Ezekiel said turning his attention to Eva who looked back at him with her brow raised.

"What could that be home schooled?" She asked quite curious.

"You." He stated as she felt his hand on top of hers. She could feel the blush coming back onto her face full force this time showing no mercy to her. Eva's mind was on over load now, did he really just say that to her?

Her pretty?

No guy has ever said that to her, she felt like she was in one of those sappy romance movies that she hated but she didn't feel hatred towards Ezekiel, she felt something else; something she couldn't explain. It was a warm feeling that made her feel good and happy not her usual beat someone to a pulp mood.

"Whatever home schooled, stop joking around." She said snatching her hand away from under Zeke's as his smile turned into a frown.

"I'm not joking eh, you really are beautiful why can't you see that too, eh?" He said being even more bold and leaning over and planted a kiss on her cheek making Eva snap her head up as he eyes got wide like a deep caught in the headlights.

She'd admit it, she liked the contact he made with her and the sudden boldness he got but Eva went to her most natural reaction and grabbed Ezekiel by the shirt collar and raised her fist above her head getting ready to beat the living shit out of poor Zeke. He showed no fear like all the other times which made her lower her fist a bit but still had the intention to beat him to a pulp.

"You can't hide from your feelings forever eh." Zeke said placing his hand on top of hers which still had a good grip on his shirt collar. Eva caught off guard by his sudden words of wisdom; bit her lip and lowered her fist and put him back in his place; next to her on the dock like before.

"I'm sorry." She grunted out as she surprised herself and reached over and gently grabbed his hand making Zeke light up like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm just scared; this hasn't happened to me before." She confessed looking up at Ezekiel for the first time in her life with tears in her eyes. She felt weak and useless at that moment crying in front of him over a little matter like this but she couldn't stop them. She felt him brush them away with his fingers making her skin burn up again as the blush came back this time not hiding it.

"I'm here for you." He said scooting even closer and pulling her towards him wrapping her in a hug. Eva smiled lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Ezekiel." Eva said as she pulled back from the hug and looked into his eyes and did something she never thought she'd have the courage or will power to do; she kissed him, smack on the lips. Ezekiel wrapped his arms tighter around her waist as she snaked hers around his neck pulling him even closer as their lips moved in sync with each other's.

Like the saying goes: opposites attract and they truly do, they also bring out the potential and courage of one another. These two found love and all they needed was a little push from one another to find it.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Good, bad, okay? Totally failed at Zeke's accent in this story. Other than that, tell me what you think by leaving a comment :) **


	19. GwenxDuncan Kiss me through this?

**A/N: Here's a little GwenxDuncan for you all out there! Sorry for not updating, major writers block so sorry again! Enjoy my lovelies! **

"_Sorry Duncan my man, looks like you're outta here!" _ Chris said as I along with the others groaned at the television screen. Heather had a shit eating grin on her face as she caught her bag of peanuts and I wanted to slap that bitch really bad right then and there. Duncan shrugged grabbing the parachute and putting it on his back but not without a Duncan goodbye as he flipped Chris, Alejandro and Heather off before jumping out the door.

We all cheered at Duncan's goodbye to the fuckers as Geoff shut the TV off and most of the people branched off and went to chill and relax.

"Well looks like Gwen's lover is coming to paradise!" Geoff said sitting next to Gwen as she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Whatever dude." She rolled at her eyes at the party guys antics.

"I think Duncan's arrival deserves a very special game tonight." Justin said walking over to the two with a grin on his face.

"Right on dude, I know exactly what game we should play!" Geoff said exciting as he gave the eye candy a high five as Beth walked up and he slid his arm around her waist. Gwen smiled at the couple as she silently wished she could have that.

"Oh whatever I don't even know what kind of game you're talking about anyway." Gwen said raising her brow at the two guys as they smirked at each other.

"Have you ever been to heaven Gwen?" Justin asked with a smirk.

My eyes widened a bit as the thought struck me; seven minutes in heaven, oh hell no.

"Hell no." I crossed my arms across my chest as the three laughed lightly at me. I felt the other side of the couch sink as I looked over at Beth.

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad I mean you guys have been away from each other for far to long." She said patting my shoulder. I smiled at her and nodded a bit. She had a point, we have been away from each other for a while more like a month, two days, nine hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds but hey, who's counting?

"Yeah and besides you guys will be too busy sucking face." Geoff said as I slapped him harder on the shoulder as a blush came over my face.

"Leave Gwen alone guys, she's probably nervous as hell and besides, it's time for girl time so shoo." Bridgette said as she walked up and slapped Geoff upside the head as him and Justin left the three of us in peace.

"So Beth, are you up to playing dress up?" Bridgette asked the brunette who smirked at her and nodded as they both looked at me with evil twinkles in their eyes as I gulped.

I have a feeling I won't like this.

**Two hours later…**

"I really hate you guys right now." I groaned looking down at my outfit as I played with the skirt not really liking how it was tightly clinging to my legs.

"You look sexy girl! Duncan's gunna take one look at you and then BAM! You got putty in your hands girl!" LaShawna said as the other girls agreed.

"I look like a hooker."

"A very sexy hooker." Izzy said giggling along with the others.

"Here comes the boat guys!" Owen said as he happily skipped over to the dock where some of the others were already. I felt my face heat up and mentally cursed at myself he wasn't even on the island yet and I was already blushing.

"Time to meet your man again girl." LeShawna said as she started pushing me towards the dock. I groaned in response as the others laughed.

"He's not my man." I said glaring at all of them mentally cursing bad things on them in the future.

"He will be soon." Beth said with a cheeky smile.

I hung my head as we were all gathered on the dock waiting for Duncan to arrive as the boat got closer and closer to the dock. I felt myself starting to sweat a bit and I started to tap my foot lightly in anticipation.

I heard the motor cut meaning the boat was by the dock as I heard a chorus of 'hey' and 'long time no see' coming from the front of the crowd as my tapping became more rapid.

"Now it's your turn girl, get him!" LeShawna said as she pushed me and not so gently might I add forward as I smashed into someone as their hands wrapped themselves around my waist to help steady me. I looked up and yup I was right, standing right before me holding me was none other than Duncan with a smug and oh so sexy smirk on his face.

"Didn't know you missed me so much gorgeous." He said smugly as his grip tightened on me as I glared at him he just chuckled at me and pulled me towards him. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but to no avail as he only tightened his grip on me.

"I did miss you but not as much as you would think dork." I said _still_ trying to get out of his strong hold and gave up not really minding I was in his arms.

"Sure you didn't babe." He said chuckling again as he planted a kiss on my cheek and let me go as I gained my balance and a new found blush formed on my pale face.

"See ya tonight sweet cheeks." Duncan said smiling at me and giving me a salute as I snapped out of my own little world and turned around and flashed him the bird as he still had that smug ass smile on his sexy face making me even more flustered.

What a damn tease he was.

"Don't worry girl, he can't go anywhere when he's in a closet, now can he?" LeShawna said smirking down at me as I glared softly up at her with a slight smile on my face.

Oh just wait till tonight Duncan, oh yes. I grinned at the many thoughts running through my mind as the girls and I started to make our way back to the resort.

**Three hours later, 8 P.M….**

"Alright everyone, time to play seven minutes in heaven!" Bridgette shouted as some people dried themselves off from the pool and some came from various parts of the lounges and bars and met up at the back patio.

"Alright dudes, let's get this game started!" Geoff said tossing his cowboy hat into the air and gave a whopping holler as the others joined in too.

"Okay Duncan man, since you're the newcomer to arrive, you get to pick the first two to go into 'heaven'." Geoff said as he along with everyone else got into the usual circle and sat down and waited for Duncan's answer.

"Alright man how about me and…. Gwen." He said with a smirk as I nearly had a stroke. Did he really just say me and him? What the fuck!

"Nice one Duncan, pick another." I said crossing my arms and looking away as some of the other snickered.

"Sorry babe, looks like me and you are going to heaven." He walked over to me with that cocky ass smirk on his gorgeous face and held his hand out to me.

"You have to do it Gwen, it's the rule." Geoff said as he chuckled at me. I glared at him and quickly flipped him the bird as I grabbed Duncan's hand and dragged him to the closet.

As we got in the small unsanitary space, I felt his body press up against mine radiating heat like a freaking space heater making me flush instantly.

"I know I'm just unbearably hot." I raised my brow up to Duncan who smirked at me and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and he crashed his lips down onto mine. My eyes grew wide and they slowly started to close as I wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as the kiss deepened.

I felt his hands roaming around on my body, tracing the curves and contours of my body as if he was trying to memorize them. He would occasionally play with my short teal hair, running his fingers through it and pulling on it softly which made me moan into the kiss.

We continued our assault on each other's mouth's with our hands roaming one another's bodies and our tongue's dueling against each other for dominance; our way of 'catching up on lost time'.

I felt a tiny speck of light hit my face as Duncan broke the kiss for a second as he pulled the door back shut telling Geoff to find somewhere else to play. He turned back to me with swollen lips probably the same as mine as he smiled down at me and softly stroked my face.

"Now, where were we?" I smiled and pulled his face and his luscious lips down to mine as we continued our little game in 'heaven'.

Two young lovers were reunited after a short time of separation from one another but, their love shone through and making up for their lost time was more than worthwhile for them.


End file.
